Landing somewhere unexpected
by The Green Stag
Summary: (part 2 of "breathless fall") Tony and Loki have made it back to earth, and unfortunately into the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D Tony fights to get his partner released, then decides to take maters into his own hands. When they begin to settle into a new life together, someone from Loki's past is intent on hunting him down, and they use Tony against him. Rated M for Frostiron goodness.
1. Adjustments

**Authors note: **This is the second installment of my Frostiron series. If you haven't already, Please read "The Breathless fall" first. I promise it is worth it! And everything will make so much more sense if you do!

**Disclaimer:** This story takes place after Iron man 3 and the avengers. I do not own any marvel characters or their movie interpretations.

**Chapter 1**

"**Adjustments"**

___"This is for Tony, you sick bastard."_

_Tony reaches a feeble hand up, trying to explain to Natasha, but she doesn't see him. She shoots and Loki is thrown to the side. Steve is beside him in an instant, wrenching his reactor from Loki's hands._

"_Hold on Tony!" Steve fumbles with the device and reaches in his chest for the base plate. He manages to get it re-connected and Tony is flooded with energy. He yells, then screams as the power builds up in his body, too much for him to handle in his current state. His fingers dig into Steve's arm and the Captain winces. _

"_Tony, whats wrong? Why-"_

"_Loki!" Tony gasps as the darkness of unconsciousness creeps up on him._

"_Its ok, he wont hurt you anymore. You're safe." _

"_No! he..."_

_Tony can hear Loki pleading, trying to reason with his brother. There is a grunt of pain from Loki, and Tony watches helplessly as Thor punches him, rendering Loki unconscious._

_Tony moans in frustration, and the Black widow starts yelling at him._

"_Stark, you stay with us!" _

_But he can't. _

_The world spins around him and he can feel himself being placed on a stretcher. Something heavy covers him, and he fades in and out of consciousness on the journey up the stairs._

_Tony loses all sense of surroundings and his mind fills in the unknown world around him with something familiar._

_He imagines his own bed, Loki sitting on the edge looking down on him. He fumbles to reach Loki's outstretched hand, but his is caught under the sheets. "Hey" He murmurs, "I'm so glad you're ok..."_

_Loki smiles and holds his hand._

_His mirage flickers for a moment, and it is Steve who is sitting across from him, not Loki._

"_Loki?"_

_he calls his name over and over until he fades into nothingness._

_Hours later..._

Something bright is shining in his eyes. He Jerks his head away, but the light follows him.

"Mr. Stark, please stay still."

Tony twists his head and reflexively takes a blind grab at the annoying light. His hand closes over someones arm and he awakes with a jolt.

A slender built woman is standing over him with a flashlight in her hand. Her kind brown eyes show concern, and more than a little stubbornness. A piece of her dark hair falls out of her pony tail, and she blushes through her pale skin.

"Hngggg..." Tony groans. "Where am I... who are you?"

She speaks to him as if he was a frighted child. "Mr. Stark, my name is Elizabeth Bellamy. I'm the chief medical officer here. You are in a S.H.I.E.L.D hospital wing."

_Loki._

"Shit! Where is Loki? I have to get to him before someone kills him!" Tony scrambles to stand up but the Doctor pushes him down.

"Listen, you've just come out of surgery, I need you to lie still!" Her tiny hands grasp his shoulders and hold him to the bed.

Tony struggles, but he is too weak to put up a decent fight.

"God-damn it let me go! You don't understand, he-"

"He what, Stark?" Natasha's icy voice seeps from the door of his hospital room. She holds the door open and a nurse wheels in a cart with several boxes on it.

"You tell me where he is, right now!" Tony pushes the Dr. Bellamy to the side and glares at Natasha with all the fury and contempt he can mange. "If you so much as gave him a single cut, I will make you regret it for the rest of your life."

He watches the nurse move the cart to his bedside table and begin to unpack several swabs and needles.

"What the hell is this?" he growls.

"Standard procedure. You were held captive by Loki for over a week. We need to collect evidence before it disintegrates." Tony follows her eyes over to the box closest to him and he manages to make out the words:

_Rape-Kit. Male._

"Get out." Tony seethes.

"Stark, we're not going anywhere until-"

Tony reaches for a lamp on his bedside table and flings it at Natasha. She quickly ducks and the lamp explodes against the window, showering her with glass.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He screams.

Natasha's eyes fill with venom. "Restrain him."

"The fuck you will!" Tony spits.

"Ma'am, I wont do this without his consent!" Dr. Bellamy glowers, matching the widow's deadly stare.

"Then leave. I'll do it." Natasha barks.

"No." the Doctor stands on the tips of her toes, staring defiantly into the Black widow's eyes.

"Your are disobeying a direct order-" Natasha starts.

"I am Chief medical officer in this station, and I have the authority to out-rank anyone in cases of medical turmoil. For the well being of my patient, I am going to have to ask you to leave." The angry Doctor finishes her speech, just mere inches from widow's face.

Tony has never seen the Black widow back down, ever. He watches in a mixture of awe and fury as this tiny woman takes on the mood of a mother bear protecting her young. "Am I going to have to call security... _Ma'am_?" she finishes, spiting the last word.

"No."She hisses. "You deal with him then." and with that Natasha spins on her heels and deliberately crunches a large piece of glass under her feet as she walks out. The nurse calmly takes her tray back and wheels it out the door, Leaving Tony alone with the doctor.

Tony watches the little brunette deflate with a sigh as Natasha leaves. "I hate doing that."

"It made my day." Tony admits.

He takes the Doctor's hand in his own and takes a deep breath. "Listen I'm going to sound crazy, but I'm not. Loki wasn't the one who did all _this_ to me." He gestures to the cast on his leg, and the cuts and bruises all over his body. "He actually saved me. More than once, he..." Tony hesitates and swallows the lump building in his throat. "Loki and I were held captive together, and without him I would never have made it out alive. This isn't Stockholm syndrome, and I swear I'm not brainwashed." He pulls down his eyelids to show her how clear his eyes are.

"Please... just tell me where he is."

The Dr. Bellamy hesitates and Tony watches her chew her lip.

"Alright, I believe you. But you didn't find this out from me." She leans in and whispers in his ear. "I've checked him out myself, but he is refusing any sort of medical treatment. He's locked in a cell on level thirty seven."

"How badly is he hurt?" Tony's chest tightens like a vice, bracing himself for the news.

"The bullet wound in his shoulder has stopped bleeding, and he holds his head like he has the mother of all migraines."

Tony hardens his heart and asks what he's been dreading most. "Have they... done anything to him?"

He carefully watches the doctors face, and fear creeps into him when he catches a flicker in her eyes. "Agent Romanoff went in a few hours ago. I'm afraid I don't know what went on."

Tony's heart stops for a moment. "I need him." he pulls on the doctor's lapels. "I need to see if he's ok."

"Mr Stark, I can't move you yet, and even If I could get you past thirty seven floors of S.H.I.E.L.D personnel without anyone noticing, what would you do?"

"Talk to him. Talk to fury. I have to get him out of here, he cant handle being locked up again." Tony states, his voice resolute.

"Look, I'll see what I can do ok?" Dr. Bellamy replies, and hands him her prescription pad and pen from her coat pocket. "Here, write something down on this, and I'll slip it to him, alright?" She winks at him and places a finger over her lips.

Tony hesitates and quickly scrawls down a note.

_Loki, I'm ok, you got the reactor to me in time. It's working great. _

_I know what you're thinking and stop it,_

_don't beat yourself up about what happened in the tower, it wasn't your fault._

_P.S. I'll find a way to fix everything. Please be safe._

_P.P.S Trust me._

He signs his name with a flourish. The doctor has turned her back to him, and in a moment of rare sentimentality, he kisses the paper before folding it up.

"Here." Tony pokes the doctor with the note and she turns around to take it. Tony watches as she places it in her lab coat pocket, and she takes back the pen and pad of paper. "Thank you for understanding."

"Its alright Mr Stark... Oh! Before I forget, Miss Potts is out in the waiting room. Do you feel well enough for a visit?"

Tony groans. "Send her in, I'd better get this over with."

"I'll send for someone to clean this up too." The doctor says and skips over a pile of broken glass. "Nice throw by the way."

Tony grins at her as she leaves.

Within minutes he can hear the familiar tip-tap of Pepper's high heels echo down the corridor. There is a tiny knock at the door, and Tony calls out to her.

"Come in, but watch your feet Pep."

He watches the door open slowly and he notices right away that he's made her cry. Again. She sniffles and her breath catches as she speaks. "Tony! What happened in here?" She balances her way across the glass and sits on the edge of his bed.

"Natasha dodged the lamp."

"You threw a lamp at her?!" Pepper's eyes go wide and she throws up a hand in exasperation. "Why on earth did you do that Tony?"

"Because she deserved it." He retorts, wanting Pepper to take his side.

"Oh my god, you are such a child." She says hanging her head in her hands.

"Am not." He volleys back.

"You most certainly are!" she hits him playfully on the shoulder making him wince.

"Ouch, man in pain over here. No hitting allowed." He rubs his arm.

At his admission of pain, Pepper bursts into tears and takes him in a crushing bear-hug.

"Ack, not so hard Pepper!" This only makes her sob harder and he wraps his sore arm around her heaving back.

She whines into his shirt, and hugs him tighter.

"Aww Pep. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He rubs her back in a circle, trying to stem the flow of tears that is soaking into his hospital gown.

"How much trouble am I in?" he asks.

Pepper mumbles something angrily against his chest. He lifts up her head with his hands and she glares at him through her teary eyes.

"A lot!" she pouts and goes right back to venting her emotions.

Tony cradles her in his arms and gently rocks her back and forth.

"Does this mean my party privileges are revoked?"

"yes."

"Do I have to attend that _Henry V_ play you keep pestering me about?"

"Yes!"

"The blue tux or the black one?"

"Blue."

"Am I allowed to leave your side anytime in the next twenty four hours?"

"No."

"Can I switch my place with Steve?"

"No."

"Will you forgive me?"

"...Yes."

Pepper finally takes in a shuddering breath and stares up at him.

"Your makeup is running." he says helpfully.

She sniffs and wipes her eyes with her hands. "Well... You have a beard!"

"I have a beard? That's all you have?" he asks, eyebrow raised.

"Well you do!" She says with a small smile and pokes him in the chin.

Tony sighs. "Feel better now?"

"A little." Pepper sits up on the bed, takes a tissue from his beside table and dabs her eyes.

She composes herself before she speaks again. "Really though Tony, are you ok?"

_Tony won't burden her with any more heartache than he's already caused._ "Yes Pep, I'm ok now_." _He lies.

_As long as Loki is confined he will not be ok. He'll never be ok. He's felt his partner's pain and lived through his memories of unimaginable torments and horrors. _

_Loki will collect everything good he knows and remembers and hide it in a little box in his mind. The walls of indifference and cold malice come up, and he will smother his own spirit in order to survive confinement._

_I swear I'll get you free Loki, and I promise to never let anyone put you in chains again._

"Tony?" Peppers cautious tone rouses him from his thoughts.

"... Sorry, I was just thinking. Listen, can you do me a favour and get me my phone? I need to talk to Jarvis about something."

Pepper fishes in her skirt pocket and hands him her phone. He smiles and rubs his thumb over the embossed floral design on the case. "You can have mine, I'll borrow Happy's later."

"Happy's here too?" He asks, thoroughly confused. "I thought he wasn't supposed to be released yet."

Pepper tucks a stray hair behind her ears. "He pretty much broke out when he found out you were missing."

"He would." Tony laughs, then clutches his sore ribs. "Ouch..."

"Do you want me to call a nurse? Get you any pain medication?" Pepper asks, looking into his eyes for any hint that he's trying to bluff her.

"No..." He lies, putting on a larger than normal grin.

"Tony..." Pepper warns, and crosses her arms at him.

"Gah, fine." He surrenders under her withering gaze.

Pepper places her hand on his chin, and kisses the crown of his hair, the way his mother used to when he was sick. "I should let you rest." she says.

He squeezes her hand in reassurance. "Thanks Pepper."

She gives him a warm smile and squeezes his hand back. "I'm glad you're home Tony."

"Me too." He sighs and rests his head against his pillow.

Pepper lets go of his hand and slides off the side of the bed. He watches as she walks over to the doorway, and then pauses. "I'll come by and see you later alright?" She nods and shuts the door behind her.

"Bring me a cheeseburger or two when you do!" He calls out to her, and smiles when he hears her laugh down the hall.

Tony is finally alone.

He lets down the cheery mask he kept up for Pepper with a heavy sigh. His face sags around his weary eyes, and he feels like the ordeal has aged him several years. He runs a hand over his rough stubble and winces when his fingers trail over one of the cuts Laufey put on his body. Tony holds Pepper's phone in his hands like a mirror, and he cautiously explores the rest of the damage.

The shallow cuts over his chin wind down his neck and across his collarbones. At the sight of his wounds, he is gripped by and uncontrollable need. He must find out what Laufey did to his body. He tears the wire nodes from his chest and the machine begins to emit a steady tone without his pulse to read. Tony's heart begins to clench at the beginnings of a panic attack, and he quickly throws off his sheets and rips off his hospital gown in a frenzy.

He is gripped with the harsh memories of watching Laufey lean over his naked body and ripping out his reactor. Tony begins to take quick, shallow breaths and his mind floods him with images of Laufey cutting to his flesh, marking him, forcibly changing his skin to the Frost Giant cover Loki made him.

Everywhere he looks on his body he see's Laufey. Fingernail marks near his reactor, the smell of smoke in his hair, the unending burnt plastic taste in the back of his mouth whenever Laufey spoke through him. And worst of all he remembers his very soul flooded with the poisonous touch of Laufey.

Tony has worked himself into a lather of fear and panic. He falls off the bed, scratching the wounds on his body until they begin to bleed.

_OffOffOffBadOffNo!NoNoNoWrongOffGetItOffBad_

His mind loops endlessly as he crawls over the floor to the bathroom, not caring that bits of broken glass have embedded themselves in his palms and knees. He fumbles with the door latch, and stumbles into the cold tile on the bathroom floor. He worms his way past the toilet and over the lip of the shower. His body is burning him, it itches and he tears at the offending wounds, trying to rip the very memory of pain from his skin

He manages to flip the shower on, and glacier temperature water washes over him, causing him to gasp. He lets the ice water flood over his body, and when he reaches his hand to claw at his face, he screams.

_Blue. Its all blue. _He laughs hysterically and the lights flicker around him. He claws at the Frost giant colour blossoming under his skin. _Loki's not here- I cant turn- Oh god Laufey-_

The door to the bathroom slams open and none other than the God of Thunder himself stands in the doorway.

"Man of Iron!" Thor shouts and Tony watches the Asgardian's face turn pale. "What has happened to you?" He bellows and dives hinder the icy shower spray.

Tony has just enough control to realize he is sitting naked in the shower with Loki's brother and tries to cover himself up. Thor catches his hand and holds it up to his eyes. A mixture of horror and fear play over Thor's face as he watches Tony's hand turn to blue under the gush of cold water.

Tony's heart clenches in his chest and he starts to hyperventilate as his panic attack increases. _"Loki..." _He manages through raged breaths.

Thor grimaces. "Friend Tony, this is my brothers magics, I feel it! What did he do to you?"

"No!... Need his help. Now! I cant-" Tony pants, and his arc reactor flares in his chest, reacting to the spreading magic. He yells, venting his fear and pain. The light flicker again, and Tony can feel the ground quiver under the tile. _Was it his frenzied mind, or did he hear Loki scream just now?_

"I will bring you to him, and he shall fix this immediately!" Thor shouts angrily, not understanding Tony's implications. Thor crunches the shower knob under his hands, turning it off with a squeal of twisting metal. He reaches for a towel and wraps it around Tony's waist before picking him up. All Tony can do is dig his fingers into Thor's shoulder as he is carried down the hall. Tony becomes quickly disorientated after several quick turns. As Thor takes a particularly sharp corner, Pepper's scream echo's off the walls.

_Sorry Pep. _

Thor shouts something to her, and opens a heavy stairwell door.

"Hold on friend Tony." Thor warns him, and before Tony can ask why, Thor jumps off on the stairwell. His heart shoots to his throat and for five panicky seconds he free-falls in Thor's arms. Thor slams into a stair landing and Tony's head smacks against his arm, making him dizzy.

Thor kicks open the door, panicking the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents behind it. "Move!' The linebacker Asgardian barks at them and they attach themselves to the walls. Thor barrels past several checkpoints and as he busts open a door, the lights flicker violently. There is an anguished howl and the walls shake around them.

"LET ME OUT YOU VILE WOMAN!" Loki screams and Tony's back arches with pain.

"One more word and I'll drop the ceiling on you!" He hears Natasha threaten venomously.

Thor runs into the room and Tony's heart begins to beat irregularly in his chest.

"Thor! What the hell- why is Tony blue-" Natasha starts but Loki cuts her off.

"Tony!" Loki shouts and bangs his fist on the cracked glass of his prison. "Thor, bring him to me quickly!"

"Brother you will fix the harm that you have caused-"

"The hell he will, Loki wants us to let hit out and we'll play right into his hands-"

"Tony is suffering you idiotic quim! Let me near him and I will-"

"Loki do you swear not to cause him harm?"

"Thor don't you _dare _open that door-"

"Yes brother I swear, now please bring him to me!"

Tony is passed the point of blind panic and digs his fingers as hard as he can into Thor's bicep.

"Loki! _NOW_!" he gasps and his arc reactor flares painfully in his chest.

Loki clutches his chest in sympathy pain, the link binding them is stronger with proximity.

"Brother please!" Loki begs, his voice high with sorrow.

Thor grunts in exasperation and reaches for the keypad. Tony hears something click and his hazed mind manages to peace together that Natasha is aiming a gun at Thor.

"If your hand so much as touches a button, I will shoot it, am I clear?" She spits at him, eyes smoldering with fury.

Thor takes one look at her, and down to Tony who is fighting to stay conscious, blood seeping from his scratches and wounds. He looks back up and his voice thunders across the room.

"LADY NATASHA YOU HAVE BROKEN MY PATIENCE. I BID YOU LEAVE, AND BE GONE FROM MY SIGHT!"

She gives Thor a look that could level cities, and slowly holsters her gun. Tony watches as the Black widow backs down for the second time that day.

"Fine." She snaps. "You are responsible for whatever_ it_ does."

"AWAY WOMAN!" Thor booms, his voice making the walkway vibrate.

Tony watches Natasha leave in a huff, and listens carefully to the tones from the keypad as Thor types it in.

There is a whoosh and a rush of stale air, and Loki, at last is by his side.

Thor continues to hold him in his arms, and Loki runs his deliciously cold hands over his body. His companion's fingertips brush over his reactor and he yells with the sudden agonizing flux of power.

"Loki, make it stop..." Tony pleads..

"Anthony, what did you do to yourself?" Loki murmurs as he places his hand over a particularly large cut, trying to stem the bleeding.

"Laufey, I saw him everywhere on me... The memories..." Tony gasps. "Then the cold, I turned... Oh god It hurts!" His body contorts in pain, and it takes Thor and Loki to hold him still.

"Breathe Anthony, I will help you, but only if you breathe. Slowly now... In..."

Tony chokes on the air, but Loki's presence comforts him into continuing.

"And out, good. Thor keep him breathing, I will attend to his wounds."

Thor cradles his head and commands Tony to breathe again.

He follows the rhythm of Thor's chest and slowly... slowly... begins to calm.

Loki places a cool hand on his head and one over his chest. Tony can hear him murmuring In Norse again, calling up some spell. The familiar soothing feeling of Loki's magics work their way into his body, and Tony sighs with relief. It feels like he is resting in a shallow riverbed, letting the cool currents wash over his body. The beautiful flowing magic flows into his skin, through muscle, and at last his bones before settling there. He breathes deeply, savouring the calming feeling of Loki's magic.

Loki moves his hand up to Tony's reactor, and gently places his fingertips on the glass. He delicately twists the reactor until he lightly pulls it out from his chest tube.

Far away, he can hear Thor object, but Loki consoles him.

His companion cups the still-attached reactor in his hands, and and Tony watches in awe as Loki pours the stunning emerald light of his soul magic into it. His reactor accepts this added power, and adjusts itself. Tony moans in pure ecstasy. As Loki places the reactor back in his chest, there is a deep, immensely satisfying feeling, like a dislocated joint that has been popped back into place. Tony finally relaxes with a heaving breath.

"So much better..." Tony groans as he is brought back into the wakening world, free of pain. He moves his hands in front of his face and watches the blue fade from his skin. He skims his hand along his arm and revels in how smooth the skin feels. There is absolutely no trace of his marks from Laufey, not even a scar.

"Thank you. Again." He smiles at Loki, and his companion manages a small smile before his eyes roll back in his head. Loki faints, but Thor catches him by the scruff of his shirt before he hits the ground.

"Loki!" both Thor and himself call out, and the blond Asgardian catches his brother in a one armed hug, supporting the back of his head with his hand. Tony steps down from Thor's arms, wincing when his cast covered leg leg hits the floor. Tony watches him pick up his little brother and carry him over to the bed in his cell.

"Loki!" Tony shouts and limps over to shake his companions shoulders.

"Tony, no!" Thor pulls him away from Loki. "He must rest. He has expended all his energy healing you such." Thor rests his gaze on Tony's eyes. "In all my years with Loki by my side, I have not once seen him sacrifice himself so." The god of thunder looks him over carefully. "Why did you wear his skin, man of iron?"

"Its a long story." Tony sighs and moves one of Loki's arms over his chest. He places his palm on the back of Loki's hand and interlocks his fingers. "I'm never going to be out of debt to you, am I?" he whispers to Loki, his other hand poised over the raw bullet wound in his shoulder.

Thor coughs a warning, and Tony hears the Tip-Tap of Pepper running down the corridor from an elevator. She pushes her way past the agents and freezes when she finds Tony.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!"

_Oh shit, he is so dead._

"What on earth- IS THAT BLOOD?" Pepper shrieks, pointing to Thor's shirt.

"Yes but-"

"I've had it with you mister! You tell me everything right now!"

"But Pep-"

"Don't you_ but Pep, _me! I'm not moving until you explain why he's covered in blood, and you were blue, and bleeding and.. and..."

_Oh no he's made her cry, again. Tony you are officially an asshole._

"and... why are you_ naked!_" she covers her eyes and turns.

Tony realizes he's standing stark naked. His bloody towel is crumpled on the floor of the cell, forgotten in the rush to wake Loki.

Tony blushes and covers himself as he fumbles for the towel. An electronic wine catches his attention and he watches the security camera zoom in on him.

"Enjoy the show Natasha?" Tony snarks as he fixes his towel. "Thor, will you watch him?" He asks.

Thor nods. "We have much to discuss when he awakens."

"Thanks point-break."

"I am glad to have assisted you, man of iron."

Tony clasps the towel to his waist and limps with one arm over Pepper to the Elevator. The entire ride up is nothing but apologies and awkward silences. By the time they get to his room, Pepper has calmed down enough to listen to him.

And She does listen.

She simply sits on the edge of his bed, and when he gets to the really rough parts of his story, she holds his hand and waits until he can begin again. He holds nothing back from her.

And when he tells her what happened between him and Loki, she listens with an open heart.

When his story is finished, she takes him into her arms with a loving smile, and holds him.

_Tony sits there in her arms and remembers. He remembers exactly every turn Thor made to get him to Loki. He remembers the code on the keypad to unlock the door. He remembers his room number, and the Pepper's phone on his bedside table. He remembers and waits._

_Soon Loki, I promise I'll free you._

_Trust me._


	2. A clever design

**Authors note: **This is the second instalment of my Frostiron series. If you haven't already, Please read "The Breathless fall" first. I promise it is worth it! And everything will make so much more sense if you do!

**Special thanks:** To everyone who reads this! almost 10,000 views for my series so far, I love you all so very much! And thank you to : LaNaturalBreezeOf-Books, Cara Tanaka, SerenityCas, Lizzie, salenastarzz, Vespren, BrandyGold, Jay j Beatbox, H Lokidottir, Maia2, Kerttu, Shakespear42, Onyx Aconite, Lovelessblackinu, guest, Vespren, Music909, PurpleRageMonster, msgone, KieraPSI, Guest 2, Puyo-chan, Whistle, Guest 3, chaosreins666, Visions and Nightdreams, for all your wonderful comments and reviews. They are food for my heart, so thank-you all so much!

**Disclaimer:** This story takes place after Iron man 3 and the avengers. I do not own any marvel characters or their movie interpretations.

**Chapter 2**

**"A clever design"**

"Pepper you sweet beautiful angel, you do still love me!" Tony's stomach growls loudly as the tantalizing smell of cheeseburgers waft from his room. He spies the brown package, half transparent with grease sitting on his bedside table.

"Oh man, I need this." Tony hobbles over to his bed on his crutches and scoots his butt over the neatly made sheets. He peels the sticky note off the bag and transfers it from finger to finger, then sticks it on the table.

_Good morning Tony!_

_Sorry I missed you, I hope your x-rays went well._

_I brought you a present, so please be good._

_xoxo_

_Pepper_

_PS I took my phone back and left yours._

_If you change my wallpaper one more time to that photo of Happy in his underwear,_

_I will tell him what you did to his birthday present for you._

_Seriously Tony, I mean it._

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry. Bad Tony." He says and slaps his own hand. "Now that punishment is over, Time for a reward!" He pulls the staples open on the bag and lays his spoils around him. One large box of fries, heavily seasoned and the chief source of grease marks on the bag. Two obscenely large foil wrapped burgers, dripping meat juice. He stops to lick his fingers clean and pulls out the last large item, a slightly warm can of root beer.

"Aww pep, the pain meds arn't that strong" he whines, wishing it was a real beer.

He digs around and fishes out a few packets of sauces along with the slightly damp napkins.

He opens the packages of mayo and ketchup and places the gobs on a napkin for a makeshift plate. The deliciously tantalizing burger is unwrapped, and Tony's mouth waters at the sight of perfectly cooked beef, sharp cheddar cheese oozing down the sides, and the ridiculous amounts of onions and hot peppers that are soaking into the gourmet seed bun. He open his mouth and shoves as much in as he can chew. He cant help himself and he moans as the savoury and spicy flavours roll over his tongue. This is the first solid food he's had in nearly two weeks.

Tony quickly chews and takes another gooey bite. The sauce starts to drip down his elbow, but he simply licks it off, and wolfs down another piece. He finished off the entire first burger before finally giving in and chugging half the can of warm soda. The fries are his next victim in his ravenous attack and they are quickly dipped in mayo and ketchup before being brought to his wanting lips. Finishing them, he begins to feel full, and takes his time with the last burger, savouring every artery-clogging mouthful. He washes the burger down with the last of the soda, and belches happily. "Thank you Miss Potts!" He laughs and rolls up the foil wrappers and flings them at the garbage can across the room. He misses with both burger wrappers, but gets the carry out bag and pop can in.

His chief biological need sated, Tony turns to the other lacking points of his body. Namely his curiosity.

"Time to see what everyone is up too." He hums and picks up his crystal phone. "Jarvis, How's the surveillance piggybacking going?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D camera feeds have been hacked and are ready for viewing sir. What would you like to see?" Jarvis pipes up from his phone.

"Keep an eye on my hall, and warn me if anyone comes." Tony states.

"Certainly sir, anything else?"

"Bring up Loki's cell. I want camera control and sound."

He watches the little screen flicker to life, and tapes it twice to pull back the image.

Apparently Fury had taken to the "Ant" and "Boot" approach to containing Loki. At the top of his clear, round prison cell, balances an immensely large solid metal cylinder. Tony realizes that it is taller than the height of the prison, but not wider. It is just narrow enough to fit perfectly into Loki's cell, potentially crushing him like the bug Fury considered him. Tony estimated the ceiling block at close to a hundred tonnes.

"Jarvis, disable the unlocking mechanism, I don't want that weight moving a nanometre." He barks, and Tony feels the warm stirring of rage pool in his belly.

"I'm sorry sir, the release appears to be solely mechanical in nature. There is nothing for me to interface with."

Tony grunts in frustration. He pans the camera down, and watches Loki pace in his cell like a caged animal.

"Why do you continue to pester me mortal?" Loki grumbles, and Tony widens the view to encompass the figure sitting in a foldout chair. The small woman is straddling the chair backwards, arms folded against the backrest. She tosses her light coloured shoulder length curls and Tony watches her adjust her ridiculous neon coloured horn rimmed glasses in annoyance.

"We've discussed this Loki, My name is Abigail, or Dr. chase. And I'm here to observe and question you. Its my job." She says with a huff and scrawls notes on a pink notepad.

"What could you possibly gain that you have not already observed in the last three hours? In the past days you have watched me? And If you are truly here to observe then do so silently, and stop pestering me with your inane questions." Loki growls and presses his fist against the glass.

"Why don't you want me to watch you? Have something to hide?" Doctor Abigail says deliberately provoking him.

Tony watches Loki increase the speed of his pacing and he can imaging the obscenities Loki is muttering under his breath. "You wont be going anywhere for a long time, might as well make this easy on yourself and tell me what happened to Tony." She quips and pauses with her fluffy feathered pen ready.

Tony watches Loki flinch at the mention of his name, and his heart goes out to his caged companion.

"Why did you take him Loki? Did you enjoy keeping him? And why return him, just to kill him?" She prods the green god with questions until he can't stand it any longer.

Loki charges at the glass, stopping a hairbreadth from the wall. "I DID NOT HARM HIM!" He spits, and tony watches the lights flicker on his screen a moment before they flicker in his own room.

"Then how did his leg get broken, and how did he get all those little marks over his body? There was a reasoning behind them, tribal, yet I cant find the meaning. Care to elaborate?" Abigail pokes him again, and Loki is driven over the edge.

He screams in frustration, and the Psychologist flinches in her chair. "I have no cause to explain his injuries to you! What happened is between myself and Anthony."

"Anthony? Now we're getting somewhere." She sighs and punches something on a remote hidden in her jacket. The feed from Loki's cell sputters, then freezes completely.

Tony irritably flicks the screen with his fingers. "Jarvis, get that camera back!"

"Overriding S.H.I.E.L.D lock down protocol, one moment."

The screen flickers and the camera blinks back on. "Good." Tony snorts.

"-intimate between you?" the psychologist asks, her voice softened. "No one can see or hear you now, I swear."

Loki wanders in his cell, thinking. Tony watches as he sits on the edge of his cot, and he forgets to breathe, as Loki stares directly into the camera. Loki gives him a soft and slightly mischievous smile.

"A dream." Loki says, eyes fixed on him still.

_The cascading music reaches a dramatic point, and Tony tilts his head appreciatively._

_Loki extends his hand. "Would you care to dance?" he says, and bows politely._

_He clasps Loki's outstretched hand. "I would be honored." he nods._

_Loki leads him on the dance floor, and stops in the center of a beautiful mosaic of a sun and moon . Tony watches as Loki raises his right arm, and places it firmly on his upper back. Tony places his arm on top of his, and rests it gently on the curve of Loki's shoulder. Loki slips his left hand around Tony's right, and leads him in a few close steps._

_"I have to admit, I'm not a terrific dancer." Tony blushes as he stumbles slightly._

_Loki pulls him a little closer. "Then we shall have to practice more, my dear."_

The beautiful image flashes before his eyes, and Tony's heart aches fiercely in his chest. He twists his fingers in the sheet and listens intently to Loki.

"But perhaps that is all it was." Loki says, averting Tony's gaze through the camera lens.

"Loki, you dummy. You know that's not true." he whispers, and he watches as the corner of Loki's mouth twitches in a half smile.

"Tell me about this dream of yours." The physiologist asks, real kindness in her voice. Loki shakes his head.

"Loki, tell me then, please?" Tony whispers. Somehow he knows Loki can hear him.

The captive god sighs on his cot. "Very well." he starts, speaking to Abigail. But Tony knows Loki's words are meant for him. "In our darkest moment together, I helped Stark to create an escape. I proved the means, and he designed the dream."

The memories roll over Tony's mind. Dancing in t_he grand castle ballroom, the chase through the forest, and... the lake... and him skinny dipping with- Whoa. He did that? With Loki?_

Tony's face flushes uncomfortably hot, and he fidgets in his bed.

_I had sex with Loki. In my dream. Oh... I stand corrected, Dreams._

Tony gets several more images of ridiculously romantic scenarios. A snowed-in cabin in the dead of winter, A midnight hot-tub with way to much champagne. The back seat of his car as the sun sets over the mountains.

_There is no way he got those ideas on his own._

He had a sneaking suspicion Loki pulled ideas from his mind first. Especially the cottage, he wasn't _that cheesy._

"You hopeless romantic." He sighs and pokes the image of Loki on the screen.

"And what happens in these "dreams" Loki?" Dr. Abigail asks politely.

Loki sits on the edge of his bed and flashes a genuine smile at the camera. "Whatever we wanted. Whatever we needed to happen."

"Ah." The doctor nods and leans froward in the chair, tipping it on the front legs. "I understand."

"Do you?" Loki questions, striking an intimidating stance.

"People bond over the strangest things Loki. It seems that your time together has changed you. I've seen the tapes from your earlier incarceration. Your demeanor, your posture, and your tone, all you carefully controlled to let people see what you wanted them to see. A monster to be punished and a creature to be feared."

Loki's calm face twists in a sneer from her words, but she holds up a hand, placating him.

"I wasn't finished. You wanted them to hate you, you wanted them to bring you to your knees. That kind of thinking comes from heavy abuse Loki." The psychologist sets her chair back down and sighs. "You were held prisoner before, and I'm guessing from your reactions, by the same people who caught you last week. But now, your manor has changed. I can see it in your eyes, and the lighter way you speak. It may be slight, but something happened with Tony and you, something that has drawn a piece of yourself out into the open, bared for all the world to see. It huts to expose yourself so much, so you hide it with covers of anger and fear. Whatever your relationship is, do not punish yourself for it, for wanting it. Everyone deserves a second chance. Everyone deserves someone to love, and be loved in return."

Tony lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Loki..." He whispers, and is seized by an uncontrollable tide of emotions. He fluctuates from rage, directed at the frost giants for what they did to him and Loki, to a fierce protective urge. Lastly he is gripped with unyielding purpose. His mind, a few steps ahead of his body, forms a plan he knows instantly will work.

"Jarvis, I want the GPS location for this base immediately!"

_If Loki knows where we are, He'll get us out of this mess._

"Sir, S.H.I.E.L.D is blocking any outgoing signals. I can not get a fix on your location without a hardline." Jarvis replies, and Tony frantically looks around for his phone charger.

"Come-on pep. Where'd you put it..." He spies the little bundle behind the clock, and unwraps it. He sticks the flat linking conduit against the phone and holds the wall plug end in his hand.

"Need a knife..." Tony stumbles for his crutches and hops off the bed. He pockets the phone in his scrubs.( he refused to wear a gown after the Thor incident in the shower and Pepper argued with him until they decided that scrubs would be acceptable patient wear. ) He makes it to the door, and stops as a particularly large agent blocks the doorway. Tony immediately flips the agent's badge on his lapel. "Castiel is it? Listen I need you to do me a favor. I need..."

_What could he possibly need..._

"Gum!" He states with a false cheery tone. The agent's eyebrow nearly disappears into his dark brown hair in suspicion. "Gum, Mr Stark?" He asks incredulously.

"Call me Tony and yes, like at least thee packets of gum. Make one of them wintergreen. And none of that sugar free crap either. Now move."

"Absolutely not. I am here to guard your room, not to play fetch." The agent crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"But I really, _really _need it." he breathes into his hand, and scrunches his nose at the smell of his breath. " Two Cheeseburgers, extra onions, extra spicy. My mouth is literally on fire." Tony fans his fans his face with his hand for added effect.

Castiel chuckles at this and Tony presses his luck, playing off the agents humor. "Come on man, help me out here. There is a really hot nurse on her way to check my vitals in like, five minutes, and I cant very well hit on her with breath like this can I?"

_I don't really mean it Loki, I swear._

The agent laughs and Tony goes for the close. "You'd be doing me a huge favor! You'd be my wing man! Tony and Castiel, the dynamic duo. I bet the ladies will go wild for those purple eyes of yours. I'll even introduce you to whats-her-name, Kate down in admissions. Please?" He says putting his hand on the agents shoulder, and giving him what Pepper calls his "Bambi eyes."

"Fine! If only you stop looking at me like that. I have a reputation to maintain." Castiel backs away from him. "I cant have Agent Romanoff finding out I'm a softie. She'd skin me alive! Or at the very least she'll tie me up in a dark basement and leave me there to rot." He mock shivers and heads down the hall. "You owe me big time Tony!" He calls and tony laughs and gives him a thumbs up.

_Keep smiling, do a little wave annnnnnnnd... Yes he's gone!_

Tony figures he has about six minutes to to a fifteen minute job and limps as fast as his crutches will allow him. He moves along the hall until he finds a medical supply room, and places his phone in front of the keypad. Jarvis unlocks the door with a click, and Tony slips inside.

"Gauze, plaster, urine collection bottles -ew-, more gauze, single use needles. I'll take two of those, lets see. Ah! Scalpel. Yoink, mine now. And something to twist it... tweezers? Too small. Oh rubber gloves, need one for later. Tong depressors, really? no. Show me what I want, and I want... YES! Jackpot. Hello pliers! Damn, small head though, must be orthodontic. Will have to do."

Tony pilfers the supplies into his pockets and slips out the door mercifully unnoticed. He hops around a corner and past a ridiculously busy nurse station. He places his back against the wall and his brain goes int overdrive, trying to find him an acceptable reason why he would be out of bed. He locates a rare abandoned coffee cup on a desk, and puts on a mask of annoyance. He limps up to the counter and swipes the unattended coffee, balancing it between the hand grip of his crutches and his fingers.

One of the nurses gives him an quizzical look. "I cant believe the cafeteria forgot to put espresso in this, I mean my god, this is practically hot water!" he gripes, and the nurse rolls his eyes in exasperation. "I nearly made it back to my room before I discovered this disgusting excuse for a beverage. I'm going to give those cafeteria ladies a piece of my mind!" He snorts, letting his arrogance spill through. He pokes the nurse in the clip of his badge. "I bet you don't have to deal with this quality of swill." Tony yells in the face of the poor guy, but it is necessary so he cant see him pocket his badge.

The nurse shakes his head in disgust, but lets him pass. He storms past the station, all the while complaining about the quality of the support staff. When he out of sight and earshot of the nurses station, he stops mumbling and listens carefully. He closes his eyes and drowns out the hum of the florescent lights, and the bustle of shoes over a squeaky floor. He cups his hand over his ear, and is rewarded with the familiar whirr of an electronic fan. Tony hobbles down the hall, going against the breeze of the air conditioning, and follows the route of the warmest air. The air begins to get uncomfortably warm and he pauses against a heavy unmarked door. He presses his ear against the cold metal and he can hear the whine of electronics and fans.

He takes a moment to clip the stolen badge to his scrubs, and knocks on the door. He messes up his hair to hide his face and and holds up the cup of cold coffee with a smile.

A haggard man answers the door with a grumble. " W'at do you want Dr..." the man squints at his badge. "Diego. Huh you don't look Spanish."

Tony replies in a throaty grumble of his own, hiding his voice. "Agent Romanoff needs you down on level thirty seven, something is shorting out the camera feeds." Tony holds out the coffee in his hands. "Here, I haven't touched it. I'll watch the door till you get back."

The man looks at him suspiciously. "Why'r you in crutches an' still workin'?" He drawls.

"Because I took my time when Agent Romanoff called me down to bring her a nail file, and she broke my leg for being late." Tony raises his eyebrow. "And If she did that to me for a nail file, Imagine what she'd do to you for being slow on the camera repair for the most wanted criminal we've ever captured."

Well that did it. The grumpy man swipes the cold coffee from his hands and mutters obscenities about that "Obscene spidery-legged woman" all the way down the hall. Tony catches the closing door with his crutch and wriggles inside.

He is surrounded by rows upon rows of computers. The smell of metal and plastic mixed with more than a little dust is pleasing to him. It reminds him of his year at university. Tony quickly locates the master unit and pops open the tower panel.

He fishes the phone and charger from his pocket, along with the scalpel, needles, and pliers. He rips open the sterile packaging on all of them with his teeth, and cuts the wall plug off his charger. He then uses the pliers to pull out the little ends of frayed wires, and then fishes in the guts of the computer for the hardline wire. Tony then takes a needle and draws as much air as he can into it, before plunging it just under the "skin" of the wire coating. He forces the air into the wire casing and is rewarded when a blister of air appears. He picks up the scalpel and the other needle with one hand and transfers the air valve needle from his other hand to his mouth, pressing his tongue up against the plunger to keep the air from escaping.

Tony takes the scalpel in his right hand and the other needle in his left and slowly peels away the outer casing to expose the rainbow of wires he needs. He finds the wires he wants and moves them to the front of the cord using the needles like chopsticks. He then delicately pulls them forward and cuts them with the scalpel.

Tony reaches for his phone cord and pulls it up to then exposed hardline wires. He then twists the matching wires from his phone to the hardline with the pliers. He drops his tools on the floor and wiggles the connection. Unfortunately he cant get a steady feed.

_If only I had a temporary bonding agent, something like..._

"Gum Tony?" Agent Castiel appears behind him with a poof of purple smoke, making tony jump up and hit his head on the underside of the desk.

"What in the Nightcrawler are you?" tony stammers, and rubs the back of his head.

The Agent laughs. "That's actually pretty close. You don't think Agent Romanoff would send just anyone to keep an eye on you." Castiel hands him a sick of gum, and tucks the package back in his waistcoat.

Tony still slightly wigged out accepts the piece and begins to chew it. _Good, spearmint._

"You're a mutant then? Got any other powers?"

Castiel sits on the floor and rests his hands on his knees. "Besides being able to see right through your little plan? No, nothing special."

Tony takes the wad of softened gum from his mouth and sticks it over the wires.

"Secure hardline connection established. Extrapolating GPS location now, sir." Jarvis beeps.

"So I take it since you're not tattling to Fury or Natasha right now that you're here to help?" Tony asks, watching the little progress bar fill up.

The Agent shrugs. "I knew If you really wanted to get in here, I couldn't stop you. I'm just here to make sure you put everything back where you found it."

"And no army of S.H.I.E.L.D goons is waiting outside the door, ready to bust in?" Tony says and taps the screen to zoom it out.

"Unfortunately our goon budget is somewhat lacking. Cloning is such an expensive process." Castiel waves his hand in a flourish.

"Ok, I couldn't tell, was that a joke?" Tony points a finger accusingly.

"Mostly." The agent chuckles.

"Sir, The GPS coordinates are uploaded." Jarvis monotones. Tony flicks the screen and enlarges the little map.

_Huh, just off the coast of Maine. _"Agent I need a pen and paper."

Castiel rummages through his pockets and hands him a pen, and half a sticky note. "Sorry, that's the only bit I have"

"It'll do." Tony mumbles and scrawls a tiny message on the note.

_We are: 43.88758 -68.74031_

_Pick me up: level 5 room 7._

_Get to: 34.001327, -118.806399_

Tony tears apart his phone connection and twists the hardline wires back together. He replaces the computer panel and rolls the note in the tiniest possible ball. "I need to talk to Loki, Its important. Can you take me there?"

"I'll check to see if Agent Romanoff is there first." The agent winks and disappears in a puff of purple smoke. Tony fishes out the rubber glove and bites off one of the fingers. He quickly places the note in the finger and twists up the plastic as tight as he can, and then pops it in his mouth. He settles the somewhat pointed bundle under his tongue just as the Agent poofs back.

"No Romanoff in sight. You ready?" He asks and extends his hand.

Tony takes his hand. "So what do I have to do- Yeahhhh!" he shouts as darkness envelops him. It only last for a second, and then he is standing right beside the little psychiatrist from earlier. Her neon horn-rimed glasses slip down her eyes in surprise and she stammers and points to Tony.

"Its ok, I get this reaction a lot." Tony says, and she starts to shout at Castiel as Tony pings in the code for Loki's cell.

"Anthony!" Loki smiles and embraces his companion. "Are you feeling much better? I am sorry I did not have the energy to heal your leg." He asks and looks him up and down.

"Oh I'm much better now. I came down here so I could thank you personally." Tony whispers into Loki's ear, and he grins as he watches the Asgardian shiver at his voice.

"And how were you going to show your gratitude? On your knees?" Loki purrs and playfully nips his lower lip.

Tony shrugs and cards his hand through Loki's hair. "Alas, we seem to have an audience, this will have to do for now."

It Is Loki who goes for the kiss first, winding his hands around Tony's hips. Loki jerks him close and steals the very breath from his mouth. Tony pulls his hand in Loki's hair, changing the angle of his mouth, and the god gasps when Tony's other hand goes right under his shirt.

Tony's tongue explores the confines of Loki's mouth, preparing him to receive his note. He savors the sweet peppermint taste of the god, and skillfully maneuvers the little package from his mouth to Loki's.

Loki balks at the foreign object being shoved under his tongue but Tony persists. He digs his nails into his companions silken, muscled back, and when Loki opens his mouth in a gorgeous moan, Tony forces the package into Loki's mouth at last.

He kisses Loki again for good measure, giving the god adjust his tongue around the note. Loki pulls back and gives him a sly look that is reminiscent of a very large, very hungry predator that has just found its next meal. Goosebumps work their way almost painfully up his arms and neck, and he nearly drops his pants when Loki licks his lips in front of him, eyes teasing him of things yet to come.

"That was... a very _personal _show of appreciation Stark." Loki rumbles, letting his voice echo off the glass walls.

"You know me, I aim to please." Tony chuckles lustfully.

"Ah, as much as I would Like to continue, I believe we have more guests. Hello brother." Loki says giving the blond Asgardian a little wave.

"Loki, what trickery is this? Have you bewitched friend Tony into releasing you?" Thor pushes his way past the Agent and the Psychologist, both who begin to walk to the safety of the elevator, should a fistfight between gods ensue.

"I assure you dear brother, Tony is not here to aid in my _release._" Loki grins and then whispers so just Tony can hear. _"...that is better suited for a bed, is it not?" _

Tony bites down on his lip to keep from groaning at the god's filthy comment.

"He was merely thanking me for fixing his little box." Loki replies and pokes him in his arc reactor.

"I have seen less displays of affection from Fandral, when he thanks a lady for polishing his sword." Thor implies as he stubbornly blocks the doorway, trapping Tony and Loki inside.

"Wait, did you just make a joke? And I am definitely not a lady! And I did not I polish anythin-" Loki pokes him in the arm.

"Would you care for a shovel to dig yourself deeper Stark?" Loki smirks and mimes the aforementioned device.

"Har de har. Loki." Tony snarks back at him. "Hey Thor, wana move? I'm done here."

Loki whispers under his breath, but Tony catches it. _"I highly doubt you've finished already."_

Tony's breath hitches. "Seriously big guy, I wasn't going to let him out, I came here on my own."

Loki whispers in his ear. _"You will have to come on your own, especially since I cannot visit you just yet."_

"Enough!" Tony playfully pushes Loki to she side and the green god laughs as he tries to move Thor.

"Thor buddy, you're kinda ruining my dramatic exit here." Tony prods Thor in his stomach with one of his crutches.

Thor is absolutely stone faced, and glowers at him silently.

"Ack! Fine! Thor, would you please move?"

"I would have moved if you only begged me too." Loki purrs, not bothering to hide his voice.

"Ok, you get one more mister!" Tony turns and Thor's booming laugh echos around him.

"I cant keep this facade up, I am sorry brother!" Thor laughs holding his belly.

Tony points a finger accusingly at Loki, who manages the biggest catlike smile. "You told him didn't you?"

"I am indeed guilty." he says and puts his hands up in defense. "It was necessary to explain my actions in saving you."

Thor places a warm hand on his shoulder. "Friend Tony, I had guessed when I sensed his magic on you upon your return. But it was not until my brother used his soul magic, to balance the chaos created by your new device, that my suspicions were deemed valid. The sharing of soul magic cannot take place unless there is a great emotional bond."

Tony sputters incoherently.

"You are a good man Tony Stark. Treat my brother well." Thor squeezes his shoulder.

Tony cant believe what just happened to him. In one go, Thor has accepted Loki's truth, complemented him on their relationship, and _not _been punched out of a window like he'd expected when Loki's big brother found out he had a lover.

"Uh..." Tony manages.

Loki laughs behind him. "I think you broke him dear brother. Escort him back to his room would you? His visit has taken much energy from me."

Tony looks to Loki before he turns to leave.

_Open it later. _Tony says with his eyes, and scratches his jaw, pointing at his cheek all the while.

Loki flashes a proud and mischievous grin at him. _I liked your method of delivery Anthony..._

Thor rolls his eyes, thinking he and Loki are merely exchanging wanting looks.

"Come man of Iron, we must be off before Lady Natasha finds out what has taken place."

"I think that comment was meant for me to say Thor." Loki flirts and Tony's blood and brain rush to his waistline.

"Wait for me by the elevator?" Tony pats the blond behemoth on the shoulder and spins him around. Thor steps off the platform and he waits until he is out of sight. Tony limps up to Loki, and give him a forceful kiss. He doesn't give the god time to recover at all, and reaches through his coat to give Loki's ass a tight squeeze, making the god buck up against him.

"I told you, you got one more flirt before I had to punish you." Tony growls and pulls down the collar of Loki's shirt to bite just over his collarbone.

Loki groans and presses his body up against his own, seeking attention in other places. "And if I continue to misbehave now, will you punish me further?"

"No," Tony murmurs and sucks on the spot he left on Loki's collarbone, creating his mark on the god. "I think you've had enough for now." and with that, he lets go of the god and places his hand over the control panel. The door closes in front of a very aroused and now very frustrated Loki, who glowers at him in a ridiculous angry pout.

"You are so hot when you're frustrated, did you know that?" Tony laughs, knowing full well he's going to pay for this later.

Loki shakes his head. "You have no idea _Stark_." Loki hisses behind the glass, his eyes shining with lust.

Tony cant help himself and whispers to Loki. "I think I am thoroughly going to enjoy my shower now. Have fun on your own!"

Loki flashes him a pleading look and Tony just kisses the glass in front of him.

"We'll settle this later Tony." Loki grumbles, but Tony can sense the double meaning behind it.

"_I'll get to you later, Tony."_

"I hope its soon." He replies, letting his tongue trail across his lips.

"_Will you be coming to get me soon? Its all in the note."_

Loki nods, and Tony takes a standoffish bow in front of the glass, making Loki laugh again. _Good, he is forgiven._

_And with that, Tony leaves his companion behind, and goes back to his room to take a long hot shower._

_Later that night..._

A slight cool breeze plays across his lips, and Tony awakens with a start. His heart nearly stops as his gaze fixes on two reflective green eyes, narrowed into catlike slits. A shadow flows with them, and moves silently across the bed. Tony can feel the pressure of knees and hands along his body, but he cant see anything but the two shining emerald eyes. Tony can feel a familiar body lay on top of him, and he finds the weight comforting.

Loki whispers in his ear, so soft that he has to strain to catch the words. "Are you ready to leave?"

Tony nods and Loki aligns his body in the darkness to fit over top of Tony's. The green glow disappears for a moment when Loki blinks, and Tony can feel him move one hand up behind his head, and the other across the back of his shoulders. Loki nuzzles his head under Tony's chin. "Hold your breath Anthony." he commands.

Tony takes in a deep breath and Loki embraces him tightly. There is a spark of magic that Tony recognizes, and it flows from Loki's bod into his own. Loki murmurers a few words and Tony's world goes completely black.


	3. Dessert before dinner

**Authors note: **This is the second installment of my Frostiron series. If you haven't already, Please read "The Breathless fall" first. I promise it is worth it! And everything will make so much more sense if you do!

_Also this chapter contains Frostiron sex! Enjoy!_

and sorry its a bit longer of a wait for this one, Open office corrupted the original file when i was 4700 words into it. * sigh* so I had to go from memory. I also am having a lot to trouble keeping my story in paragraphs. Hence the dots on the sides.

**Disclaimer:** This story takes place after Iron man 3 and the avengers. I do not own any marvel characters or their movie interpretations.

**Contest (of sorts): ** got an idea for kinky frostion sex that you've been itching to read about? Send me a message and I might just have them do it your way for next time!

**Chapter 3**

"Dessert before dinner."

.

.

"Welcome home sir!" Jarvis greets him in an obnoxiously cheery tone.

.

Tony lifted his head off the cool marble flooring to groan. Loki laughs slightly and shuffles off of him.

"Oww..." He complains, and rubes the back of his head where it had smacked into the floor a few moments earlier.

"I am sorry Anthony." Loki apologies and extends a hand to help him up. Tony leans on his companion and together they hobble to his couch. "I did not aim well enough."

"Jarvis it still smells like new paint in here, open the windows. All of them." Tony commands and Jarvis complies by rotating the floor-to-ceiling bay view windows sideways, and the house takes in a rush of cool early morning air.

"I was wondering what that foul aroma was." Loki wrinkles his nose, then sneezes in an adorably high pitched voice.

"The painters would have finished a few days ago." Tony smiles at Loki and gets the god to blush slightly. "I haven't even slept here yet."

Loki sneezes again, trying to hide the high pitched squeak, and Tony laughs.

"I have a sensitive sense of smell, Tony. It is not humorous." He pouts, his dignity offended.

"I just think its cute." He grins, and Loki blushes further at his comment.

They reach the couch and Tony slumps down and tales in his surroundings. _The decorators did a decent job. Thanks Pepper._

_._

Tony's eyes roll over the new surroundings taking it all in. The re-design of his house after the unfortunate mandarin attack had taken longer than he expected. The overall shape stayed the same, but there were minute differences. The winding metal staircase that extended from his bedroom, to the living room, and down to the garage, was wrapped around a half cylinder of glass. On the inside was a rock garden and Tony loved the way the waterfall sounded, cascading on the inside of the glass cylinder and over the rocks at the bottom.

His eyes glance to the Piano bar, something Pepper insisted on having again. Tony chuckles to himself when he remembers Pepper nicknaming the grand white piano "Pegasus" because of its folded wing-like lid. He only touched it once, just after it was delivered, just to check the tuning of the keys. His busy fingers itched to play it again, but he would christen the new piano with its first song later.

His eyes flick over the curved fireplace and Jarvis turns it on for him. In a quiet whoosh the flame kindles and Tony watches Loki tilt his head in surprise. "Its just gas and tubes" He says by way of explanation. Loki nods appreciatively and pulls the large, fossilized, tree trunk coffee table closer so he can put his feet up on it.

.

"You know that weighs, like five hundred pounds right?" He remarks, and Loki simply shrugs and leans back on the couch.

Tony mimics his pose, but keeps his broken leg on the floor, and moves his toes in the soft sheepskin rug that Loki has scrunched up under the couch from moving the table. He tilts his head back, and stares into the pre-dawn sky.

Loki's hand is on his leg, and it slides slowly down to rest on the thigh of his broken leg. Tony twists his head sideways to stare at his partner, his curiosity engaged. "Loki, what are you doing?" He asks and winces as Loki begins to massage his leg above the knee.

"Making you feel better." he replies with a sly grin on his face. Loki's strong fingers begin to work into the meat of his leg in tiny circles, slowly easing the tension from it. Tony sighs with delight as he feels the cool of Loki's magic flow into his leg, and it is as if he is wading through a cold lake, for everything from his waist down is delightfully numb.

.

"I can fix the bone if you like, but it will tire you greatly." Loki asks, as he presses his palm against Tony's knee, and he can feel his leg begin to tingle. "You will have to rest for at least half a day."

Tony sighs, slightly frustrated. He wanted to sleep _with _Loki not beside him. But spending another night with a broken leg is equally unappealing.

"Do it." he says before he can change his mind.

Loki takes Tony's leg and gently props it up on the table. Loki's one hand continues to massage his thigh, and the other dances back and forth along the cast. Tony studies the swift and delicate movements Loki makes. He flicks his wrist and strums his fingers as if he was stitching his bone back together like cloth. Tony's leg begins to cramp and itch fiercely, even through the numbness.

"Hold still Tony, I am nearly finished." Loki murmurs and moves both hands over his leg. He snaps his fingers and the cast disappears, then proceeds to kneed his hands into the soft muscle of his leg. Tony cant help himself and he groans, first in pain, then pleasure as his leg begins to heal. The exhaustion begins to take hold of him, and he shakes his head to keep himself awake.

"Am I causing you distress?" Loki asks and stops moving his hands.

.

Tony shakes his head as the darkness begins to creep up in the back of his brain. "Just tired... feels like I ran a marathon." He sighs.

Loki lets go of his leg, to trace a delicate finger down his rough stubble. "I shall stop here, then." he says lightly, and with a twist of his wrist, the numbness is gone, and Tony's leg throbs slowly. His head tilts froward on its own accord and Loki catches him before he faints.

.

"Easy Anthony," Loki cajoles him, and holds him up against the couch. "Where is your bed?"

Tony manages a gasp. "Upstairs." He rolls his eyes, and Loki takes one of his arms to sling over his shoulder. Together they hobble to the base of the stairs. Tony puts one foot on the metal staircase and is legs buckle beneath him. He giggles from overexertion and Loki smiles tenderly as he scoops him up in his arms.

Tony rests his head against the god's green tunic and hums contently as he listens to the beating heart of Loki. He can hear the Asgardian chuckle deep in his chest, and Loki steps off the landing and into his bedroom. Loki walks without a sound over to his large bed and gently lets Tony down to stand.

Tony braces himself against the headboard and watches as Loki pulls the blue and brown sheets back. Tony gingerly slips into the unbelievably soft bed and makes a little happy sound in the back of his throat as Loki pulls the covers over him. Tony closes his eyes and waits for Loki to snuggle next to him.

After a moment of silence he peeks open and finds that Loki is walking down past his bed, and heading for the door. Tony takes a pillow, and in a burst of energy, tosses it. It hits Loki squarely in the back of the head and Tony laughs at the god's miffed expression.

"My house, my rules." Tony starts. "You are sleeping with me. Now get over here before I crawl out after you."

Loki plays with the pillow in his hands, clearly over-thinking again. "Tony, are you certain this is what you want?" Loki asks and Tony can sense the heaviness behind his words.

Tony manages to sit up and tries to muster all the waning energy he has, in order to speak. "Loki, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Come here, I missed you. I need your company. Please?" He pats the bed beside him, and Loki playfully tosses the pillow back at him.

"Alright dear Anthony." Loki sighs and snaps his fingers, changing his clothes and Tony's, to cotton pants and thin tunics. A green one for Loki, and a blue one for him.

"Asgardian pajamas?" Tony pulls the material around his shirt, feeling the tightly stitched fibers.

"Of sorts." Loki replies and he pulls back covers to slide in. Tony instantly moves closer to his personal ice pack and wraps an arm around Loki's chest. He nuzzles into the shape of Loki's body and sighs with content as Loki flips over onto his side and interlocks their legs together. Loki's arm goes around his shoulder in a hug, and Tony responds by tilting his head up to kiss the bottom of Loki's neck.

.

"I couldn't sleep well in the hospital." He admits. "I guess I got used to hearing you breathe when you sleep."

Loki kisses the crown of his hair. "I missed your warmth, my little star." Loki croons and runs a finger over his arc reactor. " Your steady heartbeat was my focus, my lullaby. It comforts me to hear it once again."

"Mm mm..." Tony muses happily. "and no more nightmares now."

"Only sweet dreams." Loki finishes.

Tony begins to lose the fight to stay awake and shifts his body up in the bed so he can look into his partner's heart-breakingly beautiful emerald eyes. They water slightly, and a tiny but genuine smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "You're safe here, Loki. I promise." Tony whispers and takes the god's mouth on his own in a tender kiss.

"I am glad to have found you, my dear Anthony." Loki speaks quietly and hugs him close to his body.

Tony has never known this kind of piece before, he loves being held in his partner's strong arms. He sighs and places his hand under Loki's chest, so he can feel his companion breathe. His own breath slows down to match, and Loki gently strokes his fingers through his short hair, crooning to him as he drifts to sleep.

.

_Quite a few sleepy hours later..._

_._

Tony wakes up with a long stretch. He savors the way he pops his joints, and when he reaches out to give Loki a good morning kiss, he frowns when his hand closes on empty sheets.

"Mmmmff..." He mumbles and slowly opens one eye, searching for the god of mischief. "Loki..." He moans.

_I swear if he buggered off last night I'll-_

"TONY!" Loki shrieks as he skids through the door way. "Wake up! We have guests!"

Tony, in his pre-coffee brain fog panics. "Shit! Jarvis, go to lock down mode, I wont have one S.H.I.E.L.D agent step foot in-"

"Its not that!" Loki says excitedly and runs up to pull the covers off him. Tony plays tug of war for a moment, until he manages to focus on Loki's face. The god is nearly ecstatic with glee. "Come quickly Tony! Also, do you have any carrots or apples?"

"What?" he asks still dazed as Loki yanks him up and on his feet, deaf to his protests. "What? Apples? Pepper hates apples. Is she here? What time is it? Whats going on?" he rambles as Loki drags him down the stairs.

Loki leaves him at the bottom of the stairs and runs towards the kitchen. "Where are the apples and carrots tony?" He demands as he slams the fridge open, nearly knocking it over.

"Its too early..." Tony groans and rubs the sleep out of his eyes in an effort to wake himself up.

"Its nearly sunset Tony, you have slept most of the day away! Ah! I've found them!" Loki grins as he slams the door shut with his foot. He slides over to him, and picks him up by his hand until he stands.

.

"Loki _what is going on_?" He demands, getting angry at the green bundle of energy pushing and pulling him down the hall.

"Be quiet!" Loki hushes him and points out the front door to two mule deer grazing in the roundabout.

"Deer? You woke me for deer?" He mumbles. "I've never seen one come all the way up here before.

"It is in our good nature to feed out guests Tony." Loki whispers and he opens the glass door slowly.

Tony watches as the two stags graze happily on the little round patch of lawn. Loki snaps a carrot in half and the bigger buck lifts its head, and flicks its tail in annoyance as it catches their sent.

.

"Ah here is the guardian, the prince of his little herd." Loki whispers and kneels on the concrete. Loki looks up to him with such an honest and waiting expression that Tony cant help himself and he kneels beside his companion.

Tony watches the second deer flick up its head, and it cranes its heavily scarred face and neck to wards Loki. "And this is the warrior, it looks like he as fought bravely. Come closer, I have a gift for you." Loki whispers and holds out the half carrot. The scarred deer's ears flick forwards at the soft sound of Loki's voice and it takes a half step forward. Tony notices it is limping slightly.

.

"Tony, take an apple and hold it out flatly in your palm. Catch the other stag's attention and he will come to you." Loki whispers.

Tony takes an apple and twists it in half in his hands. He holds the treat out and wriggles his knees, trying to find a comfortable position with his sore leg. There are little pieces of rock digging into his knees and he tries to get them out. Loki places a hand on his leg and stops his movement.

"Hush Anthony, be still." Loki commands in a whisper and Tony watches the warrior deer's hooves splay over the pavement as it slowly hobbles towards Loki. The deer snorts at Loki's hand, but his companion remains still.

Tony watches Loki's face soften to a peaceful expression, and he holds his hand out a little farther. The scarred deer takes a cautious bite, and decides its safe to munch the carrot from the god's nimble hands. Tony smiles as Loki breaks into silent laughter, his pearly white teeth flashing in the sunlight.

.

_He's so calm... _Tony lets his mind wander as he watches Loki enjoy himself. _This is not the man who attacked New York. This isn't even the person who saved my life, or the friend who I've kissed. This is something pure and fragile. Its as if Loki is letting me see a real piece of him, unguarded and wholly beautiful._

_._

_What happened to you Loki? Why does my heart ache ever since I touched your memories back in the temple?_

_._

Tony is brought out of his downward spiral by the guardian deer's wet nose, probing his hand.

"It wont bite you." Loki says, assuming the deer was the cause of his frown. The larger guardian deer gently nudges his hand, and takes a large bite of the apple. Its eyes widen at the taste of its treat and Tony sits patiently as it consumes the rest of the apple. It flicks out its ridiculously long tongue and Tony manages a chuckle as it tickles him. It nibbles at his palm and Tony reaches for a carrot and offers it to the guardian deer. It crunches the vegetable happily and it snorts after taking a larger bite.

Tony looks over to Loki's scarred deer, and sees that his companion has managed to draw in the stag so close that he is softly petting the white fur on its chest. Loki is humming a little tune as his fingers card through the thick fur, and the scarred deer flicks its head appreciatively. Not to be outdone, Tony lures his deer closer, just enough that he manages to touch the tender spot where its antlers join its head. Tony scratches the velvet covered antler base and the princely deer lifts its hind leg to scratch at its belly like a happy dog.

"Aww ya..." Tony croons to the deer. "Is that a good scratch?" The stag practically burrows its head into Tony's hand, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

.

He hears Loki laugh softly beside him and watches the god place the last treat into the deer's mouth. Not satisfied however, the scarred deer climbs over Loki's folded legs to butt its antlers against Tony's side, seeking more food.

"I don't have any more!" Tony exclaims as his guardian deer steps onto his knees, sniffing his hair for traces of food. "Stop it! Bad deer. Loki help please!" Tony cries as the two stags snuff and nibble around him in their search for more tasty apples.

Loki chortles above him, and leans against the entry way wall. "You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out." he playfully mocks.

.

The guardian stag is practically on top of him now and he gently tries to push it off his lap. "Shoo! Off! Hey, Stop that!" he tugs a piece of his blue tunic from the scarred deer's mouth. "Loki I'm going to be eaten alive here! I'll do anything, just get them off me!" he begs and then laughs as the guardian deer licks his beard.

"Anything?" Loki purrs and Tony mentally hits himself for what he's just said. But the scarred deer hits him with his velvet covered antlers, and Tony is forced to lie down to avoid the playful headbutting.

"Ack fine! Anything!" He caves and he watches Loki stand above his head. Loki crouches to place a hand on each deer's head and Tony is given an eyeful of the god through the thin cotton pants. "Shit, Loki watch where you're sitting." He grumbles, and just as he is about to crawl to a sitting position, The two stags nimbly walk off him, and saunter off down the road without so much as a thank-you fro their dinner. Tony notices that the scarred deer hasn't limped once since Loki fed it.

.

Loki extends a hand and helps him to his feet. "I though I was going to be a Tony appetizer there for a second." he admits.

Loki grins wolfishly at him. "Now, dear Stark, I believe you owe me-"

.

"Hey, did you heal the deer?" Tony interrupts.

Loki's eyes falter for a moment. "I have been found out it seems. I dislike seeing animals in pain." He frowns.

Tony, sensing a deeper story prods him further. "And how exactly did you get them to leave? Is it some kind of telepathy, can you actually talk to animals?"

_Poke poke, don't poke the dragon._ His mind warns.

"Nothing of the sort. I have empathy with animals, they understand me in the way that all animals understand each other." Loki responds, trailing his hand through his long dark locks, clearly uncomfortable with the line of questioning.

.

"Wait did you say you were an animal?" Tony asks, not sure if Loki is jerking him around.

Loki opens the door, attempting to leave the conversation, but Tony persists, his curiosity winning out over his tact.

"In a way, yes." Loki admits. "The form of the horse is a particular favourite of mine. I enjoyed roaming the plains of Asgard, running with the wind. It helped to settle unruly emotions."

Tony cant help himself. "So its true then, what the books say." He asks not really sure if he wants to hear the answer.

Loki absentmindedly fixes his wind tossed hair in a large antique mirror, hand balancing on the rim. "And what do these books say about me?" He asks in a casual tone.

.

_Poke poke, there goes his hand down the dragon's throat._

_._

"That you one: Turned into a horse, Two: you were a mare, not a stallion, Three: got pregnant from a horse god, Four: gave birth to and eight legged colt and lastly, Five: gave your _beating_ ball of joy to his grandfather to ride. How'd I do?" Tony asks, and upon seeing Loki's reaction, immediately takes a few large steps backwards.

.

_Incoming Diva-explosion! Duck and cover folks!_

_._

Loki's hand on the mirror crunches into the metal with a squeal, and the glass shatters.

"You know for the entire minute and a half I've looked at that mirror, I really hated it." Tony forcibly laughs, trying to backpedal to the stairs, but Loki cuts him off.

.

"THAT IDIOTIC, ROWDY DRUNKARD." Loki seethes and throws his hands up in the air.

_Yep I should have kept my big mouth shut. Always have to poke don't you Stark? There goes your arm down the dragons gullet._

"That uncouth, brawling ox! You scullion! You rampallian! You fustilarian! I'll tickle your catastrophe!" Loki spits with an angry passion and he zeroes in on Tony who is the only possible vent to his temper-tantrum.

"Who are we name-calling?" Tony cowers in front of the fuming god, while simultaneously trying very hard (and somewhat failing) to not laugh at Loki's absurd insults.

"THOR!" Loki shouts, and then collapses his head in his hands to mumble darkly. "Thor you had one task. One simple task, all that was required of you was to help the mortal's re-creation of the twice burned volume of Gylfaginning." Loki yells to the heavens. "If this is revenge for what I did on your birthday when we were children, I have paid for that already!"

.

_Poke. Poke._ "What happened on Thor's birthday?" He asks, ready to leap away at a moment's notice.

Loki takes in a deep breath and tires to calm himself. "All I said was that If we continue to celebrate his birthday on Midgard, he might dress himself accordingly."

"and this was..."

"I shaved his head while he slept. Thus he was re-born into the world as a soft-headed babe."

"YOU SHAVED HIS HEAD?" Tony laughs, trying to imagine Thor bald. "He must have looked like a naked bear!" He howls uproariously, and it earns a small grin from Loki.

"It _was _immensely hilarious. I waned a painting commissioned, but Thor refused to come out of his room until his hair grew back."

Tony wipes a tear away from his eyes. "Ahh god I wish I was there to see that." Tony gives one last chuckle and begins again "So what really happened then?" he asks, this time a little more cautiously.

.

Loki sighs in exasperation. "_Lopthæna _my lovely horse, gave birth to _Sleipnir_, not me. I helped to foal him because of the difficulties my dear _Lopthæna _had with his extra limbs. I also aided in raising him, and In turn he, his mother and I created a unique bond together. They were the ones who showed me the joy of running as a steed. He was never, and shall never be _Odin's_ as long as I draw breath."

.

"Thor really exaggerates doesn't he?" Tony asks.

Loki sighs. "Unfortunately that is a gift of his."

.

"Sir, I am here to remind you that you have diner reservations in an hour and a half. Might I suggest putting on some proper clothes?" Jarvis interrupts.

.

"Diner reservations?" Loki raises an eyebrow, intrigued.

"I thought you deserved a proper meal." Tony asks and slowly leans into Loki. "I set it up back in the hospital." Tony ghosts his lips over Loki's teasing the god.

"We should prepare ourselves for dinner then. Have you a bathing chamber?" The god asks seductively, catching onto Tony's intentions. "I wish to redeem your dept to me."

"Upstairs, my bedroom." Tony says and gives Loki a teasing kiss before climbing the stairs.

.

It is a fight to make it all the way to the bedroom. After his outburst Loki's energy seems even higher than usual. When Loki catches him by the waistband of his pants at the doorway it takes everything Tony has not to push the god up against the wall and take him right then and there. But it is Loki who pushes him up agaisnt the wall, catching his lips in a smothering kiss and refusing to let his mouth go until Tony is gasping for air.

Loki growls in his ear. "That was for rallying me up so."

Tony manages to duck under his arms and places a hand on the bathroom wall. There is no door here, just a simple open concept wall separating the rest of Tony's bedroom from the bathroom.

"Let me get the water ready." Tony consoles him, not wanting to go to dinner with bruised lips.

Tony steps over the shower threshold and turns on all three waterfall style shower heads. The constant flow of water bounces off the smooth brown river stones that line his absurdly long shower. Tony takes his time adjusting the temperatures, all the while tilting his hips and generally making a show of himself. His clothes become soaked under the spray and just as he is about to turn around, Loki sneaks up behind him. The god takes a fistful of his tunic from the back, and pulls it tight against his body.

.

"Lets be rid of these troublesome garments, shall we?" Loki commands, and Tony shivers with anticipation.

Loki hooks a finger into the "v" of the tunic neck, starting the rip. The god then pulls the fabric tighter and it tears slowly from his body. Tony thoroughly enjoys the sensation of the fabric clinging against his body, and his blood begins to rush as Loki rips the garment free.

"Is it true?" Loki hums in his ear as his hands roam around his body, touching, caressing and tantalizing him.

Tony's mind is quickly turning to lather. " Is what true?" He moans as one of Loki's hands hitches on his waistband, pulling it against him like his shirt.

"Have you _never _been claimed by another man?" Loki asks with a possessive tone. Tony gives a short whine as Loki tears the soaking wet pants from his body, and pushes him chest first against the wall.

Tony tires to twist around, he wants to be the one to take Loki here, but the god refuses to let him move.

"I am always the dominant one, so yes, I've never been _claimed._"

Loki growls deep in his chest and Tony can feel the vibration through his bare back. "I shall be the first to take you. You are mine, and you will call my name out to the very stars as I make you scream in pleasure."

Tony's fights an internal battle between forcibly seducing Loki until _he_ yields, or giving in to the god's tantalizing promises. His debate stops when one of Loki's hands reaches down to cup his ass, giving it a hard and playful squeeze. "What say you dear Anthony? Or have I made you lose your tongue with so little effort? A pity, as I have great need of it now."

Loki continues to massage him and Tony wriggles his hips, wanting Loki to go farther.

.

_ He has never been so wound up before, and never has he wanted someone with an insatiable hunger that he feels now, with Loki. He needed the god, he needed to feel Loki move inside him and he needed it right god-damned now._

_._

"Yes..." He moans and the god rewards him by kissing the back of his neck. "I- I want you." He admits and Loki turns him around so that their lips crash together. Tony winds his hands through Loki's luxurious black hair and tilts the angle of his mouth to better gain access to him. Tony savours the sweet taste of the god and rakes his hand across Loki's shirt, trying to pull it off. Loki simply waves his hand and the soaking wet clothes disappear from his body. Loki grinds his hips into him and Tony groans in pleasure at the skin on skin contact.

Loki takes advantage of his moan, and tilts his head up so that the god is nipping at the underside of his chin. Tony squirms when Loki finds a particularly sensitive spot where his jugular meets his chin and latches on there, causing Tony to crane his neck upwards, seeking more contact.

"I know what drives you wild, dear Anthony." Loki persists and Tony feels Loki's cool hands take his length. He bucks up at the intimate contact and draws his nails across Loki's back, causing the god to moan against him.

Tony takes charge of the kiss, his tongue swirling in Loki's mouth, pushing his lover's head back with each hungry advance. Loki moves him slightly so that the spray of water falls on his now overly sensitive shaft, and lets the water act like a lubricant as he is stroked by the god.

.

"More, Loki please.." Tony begs, he wants Loki with an overwhelming urge now.

"My sweet, you only had to ask, and I will give you what you need." Loki purrs. The god pulls back from him and Tony is finally given a view of his lovers body. Tony molests Loki with his eyes, roaming over the proud cut shoulders, the slender but strong chest, his perfectly built hips and the muscled legs that would not quit. When his eyes roam over the sheer size of the god's shaft, Tony balks slightly.

.

_I am going to need _so _much lube for this..._

_._

Loki taps his chin closed with a finger. "Do not gawk Anthony, it is quite rude." He says with a playful smirk, knowing full well that he is going to overpower him. "Do you have any oils?"

Tony picks up a small container of cooling lubricant and puts a generous allotment on his hands. "Allow me," Tony asks, glad to have some control back. He quickly rubs his hands together to activate the solution and pulls Loki close. Tony takes the god's well endowed length in his hands and gently, but firmly begins to caress his lover. Loki bucks his hips at the contact and a rush of pleasure spills through him as Loki gives a delicious whimper.

.

"What is tha- ah!" Loki cries as the lubricant begins to affect him. He digs his nails into Tony's shoulders and takes a few heavy kisses from him as Tony continues to stroke the god.

"Something I came up with myself." Tony murmurs and gives Loki a squeeze, causing him to wither in his hands.

"Stark, that is most- Hngg.." Loki's voice is cut off by another moan as Tony begins to fondle the tip of his shaft, letting his fingers trace patterns in the hard flesh.

"I think I enjoy making you speechless." Tony says and stokes the hard god with a little force, and Loki whines above him.

"Enough Tony..." Loki begs and Tony gives him one last pump with his hand before releasing him. Loki quickly takes the bottle from Tony and spreads some on his fingers.

.

"It is my turn. Do not fear Anthony, I will be gentle with you." Loki whispers in his ear as he traces Tony's entrance with a lube tipped finger.

"That's what I was afraid of." Tony admits. "I prefer to rough-house anyways."

Loki gives him the most filthy expression Tony has ever witnessed and smiles like a Cheshire cat. "I was hoping you would agree to that." Loki says and without warning slips two fingers inside him at once.

A gasp is torn from his lungs and Loki chuckles darkly. The god moves his fingers up and down inside him and Tony's back is pressed up against the shower wall. Loki twists his fingers in a circular motion, curving them slightly and Tony goes wild when the god touches that ever sensitive ball of nerves. "Oh, yes Loki." Tony begs and He feels a third finger enter him, and he is begins to stretch.

.

"Relax Stark." Loki commands, and Tony loves the commanding way he says his name.

Tony tries to ease his tight muscles, but he finds it difficult. Loki senses this and begins to lightly tease his length until Tony allows further penetration. After a moment, Loki spreads his fingers inside him and Tony winces slightly at the unyielding pressure. He burrows his nails into Loki's back, seeking a release from the light torment.

Loki removes his hand and Tony whines at the lack of physical contact. "Are you prepared enough, lover?"the god asks and picks up Tony by his hips.

"Loki, yes. Oh god I need you. Please..." he begs, starving for physical release.

Loki smiles and positions himself under Tony, and he can feel the head of Loki's length press at his entrance. Loki takes his mouth in a slow kiss, and begins to push into him.

.

Right away Tony knows he's in trouble with the size of his lover, and Loki's head barely enters him when he asks the god to stop. "just give me a moment, forget what I said before." he pants and Loki's eyes turn from hunger to concern. Loki kisses him, gently, sweetly until he clams down enough to allow him to proceed. He nods to Loki and the god presses further in. He winces as Loki's girth stretches him far more than was comfortable, but he trusts his lover, and lets him continue gently forward. Bit by bit Loki sheathes himself into him.

Tony is getting to the point of unbearably full and Loki gives one last little push and finally fills him completely.

"Relax your body lover. I and will turn you over to pleasure." Loki whispers and gently kisses his chest, his neck and his lips until Tony manages to loosen somewhat.

.

"I'm ok, you can move now." Tony admits and Loki pulls halfway out before pushing slowly and carefully back into him. Tony's toes curl in a mixture of pain an pleasure and he whimpers slightly.

"Am I hurting you Anthony?" Loki asks voice full of concern and Tony shakes his head.

"No, keep going." He pants and Loki thrusts in and out of him, slightly quicker this time.

.

Loki catches his mouth again and begins a slow but steady rhythm inside him. Tony wiggles his hips slightly forward and he finds an angle that offers him less pain. Loki moves one of his hands under Tony's thigh and holds it against the wall, causing most of Tony's weight to fall on Loki's body. Tony groans, this time in pleasure, and Loki thrusts slightly upward, hitting his prostate and sending him into bliss.

"Right there." Tony whispers and Loki ruts slightly harder this time. Tony relishes the feeling of Loki's hard shaft tight against his walls, and he groans as the second stage of the lubricant takes effect. His insides tingle with a powerful cooling sensation and it slightly numbs him, making way for sheer pleasure.

Loki has also been affected but he lubricant and the god begins to mutter the most obscenely dirty pillow talk Tony has ever heard, most of it in other languages.

"Loki, faster." Tony commands and the god obliges him. Tony digs his hands into Loki's back and ass, and he is now thrusting down every time his lover moves up. Loki burrows his face into Tony's neck and without warning, bites him on the shoulder and thrusts into him roughly. Tony cries out at this treatment and Loki proceeds to repeat it several times until Tony's mind is nearly blinded with desire.

.

"Harder now..." He pants and his god thrust into him with intensity, every strike hitting him right where he needs it most. Loki spreads bold his legs against the wall now, and bores into him with power and little control. Tony's hips buck at the onset of the beginnings of his orgasm. The heat of passion pools in his belly and he chants his lovers name like a mantra. "Loki, Loki, Loki... Please... yes! There! Oh god its so good, I cant... I need.."

.

Loki's own hips rut into him at irregular intervals and Tony can feel the heat of his lover warm inside him with his own climax imminent.

"Mine." the god commands ad gives him a couple brutal thrusts as his hand closes over Tony's shaft at last. "You are mine, say it."

Tony is so unbearable close now, and he whimpers against Loki's body. "Yours. I'm yours. Loki please!" he begs and just when he is about to scream his lovers name, Loki clamps down hard on his shaft, cutting off his orgasm before it starts. Tony snarls in frustration of being denied, and then Loki give a few quick pumps and comes inside him with a moan. Tony is filled to the point of bursting and he squirms under the onslaught of Loki's continuing thrusts, intent of emptying into him fully. He can feel the god's length twitch inside him, but he does not stop moving.

"That was for leaving me to my own devices back in my cell." Loki growls in pleasure, his pale face flushed with heat from his orgasm.

Tony whines and struggles against his lover, desperate to orgasm "God-damn it, Loki let me come!" Tony begs and Loki pulls out of him, causing Tony to growl again.

"Belly against the wall, Stark, and I will finish with you." Loki says and pushes him to the wall.

.

Tony groans as Loki lifts him up, and Tony reaches his hands down to stroke himself. Loki catches his hands and forces them above his head. "If you pleasure yourself," Loki says an thrusts into him, causing Tony to cry out in delight. "I will stop. Is that understood?" Loki commands and Tony is a pleading mess at this point, agreeing to anything Loki asks of him. Tony braces his hands against the shower wall, and balls his fists to resist the temptation to move.

Loki pushes his hips against Tony and the god sinks even deeper into him in this position. Loki takes both hands on his hips and ruts into him, hitting the bundle of nerves with every push. Tony pushes back into this lover, seeking more contact, and Loki presses him up against the wall.

Tony is so hard that it is verging on painful and if he doesn't get an orgasm soon he is going to flip. "Loki!" he grunts at a particular rough thrust. "I need-" Loki cuts him off, by biting the back of his neck in a possessive way. A sob of need escapes his lips and he tries another way. "Loki, my god, my prince, please let me come!" He gasps and panders to his lover's ego, knowing that a full tilt diva wouldn't resist a request like that.

Loki growls in his ear. "I have tormented you long enough sweet Anthony, I shall give you what you need." the god clasps his hand around his outrageously sensitive shaft and begins to pump him in opposition to the trusts he is giving. Tony's legs begin to buckle beneath him and he begins to a high pitched keen at his imminent orgasm.

.

Loki's breath hitches behind him and Tony can feel the god twitch inside him, ready to empty again.

"So close.." He manages and Loki growls into his ear.

"Say my name." he commands and Tony whines.

"Loki..." the build up of heat is overwhelming now.

"Say my name." Loki grunts and twists deliciously inside him, making Tony cries out in need.

"Loki -Ah!" Tony warbles.

"Say my _name_!" He orders and scratches Tony's back with his nails.

"Hng.. Loki!" He pleads, so achingly close.

"SAY _MY NAME_!" his lover howls and comes inside him with a roar.

"_LOKI!"_ Tony screams as the most powerful orgasm he's ever had wracks his body, sending him over the edge with bliss. Loki pumps inside of him, stuffing him to the brim with his seed. Loki gives Tony a few last strokes, milking out all the pent up frustration and sexual tension.

.

_God, its still not subsiding...this is ecstasy..._

_._

Tony moans and Loki gently finishes him off, caressing him until the waves of his climax stop flooding him with pleasure.

Tony slumps against the shower wall, utterly spent now. Loki pulls out of him and Tony twists around to kiss his lover.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had." Tony sighs and Loki smiles.

"That was the best _fuck _you've had_ so-far._" Loki corrects him and Tony groans against him.

"I'm not going to be able to walk straight fro a week." he admits and lightly kisses a bruise he made on his lover's flushed body.

Loki reaches for a bottle of shampoo. "Now lets get ourselves cleaned up before dinner, shall we?"

Tony laughs, his emotions at an unbelievable high. "I love you Loki." he says and kisses his god sweetly.

"And, I Love you too, dear Anthony." Loki says and holds him to his chest as he returns his kiss.


	4. What lies ahead

**Authors note: **This is the second installment of my Frostiron series. If you haven't already, Please read "The Breathless fall" first. I promise it is worth it! And everything will make so much more sense if you do! P.S I'm still having trouble with paragraphs, so ignore the dots again...

**Disclaimer:** This story takes place after Iron man 3 and the avengers. I do not own any marvel characters or their movie interpretations.

_**Contest (of sorts): ** got an idea for kinky frostion sex that you've been itching to read about? Send me a message and I might just have them do it your way for next time! _

**Chapter 4**

**"What lies ahead."**

**.**

**.**

Loki catches the jacket in midair. _Such intriguing designs, these Midgardian clothes. Never much in the way of weight, or layers._

Tony pokes his head out from the closet. "How's that one fitting?" He asks before disappearing behind a drawer.

Loki slips on the silk lined jacket and pulls it down around his shoulders. The sleeves stop halfway up his wrist. He sighs and tosses it onto the growing pile atop Tony's bed.

"Tony I appreciate your continued efforts to find me an outfit but-"

"HA!" Tony shouts and throws a couple of shirts at him. "I knew it was in the bottom. One of these should work."

Loki catches one of the garments in midair, and takes off the dress shirt he's wearing. Instead he slips on a grey short sleeved shirt. The material is softer and lighter than he expected. He adjusts the little v-neck and he looks down to find that his stomach muscles are practically straining against the snug fabric.

"Oh, I like this one." Tony reached around behind him to stroke the tight material against his stomach.

His lover purposely scratches his unruly beard against his neck and Loki ducks out of his arms.

"Your beard is distasteful." He snorts and proceeds to fish in the pile of clothes for another jacket, coming up empty.

"I can't find where Pepper put my razor." Tony mock pouts behind him.

"Stark, if you continue to stick your lip out at me, I am going to bite it." Loki warns as Tony closes in on him.

"Maybe I want you to." Tony bats his eyelashes in an overly dramatic gesture and Loki turns his head away.

"Enough Tony! We will never leave if you persist." Loki walks into the bathroom and wets his hands. He starts finger combing his long locks back over his head. His mind churns, and he smiles at Tony.

.

.

"What? What did I do?" Tony raises an eyebrow and fusses with his hair in the mirror next to him.

"Sit on the ledge."

"Why?"

Loki sighs. "Sit Tony."

"If it pleases me. Which it does." The Iron man scoots onto the counter top and kicks his feet like a small child.

"Stop moving." Loki commands and flicks his wrist to call up a dagger. Tony immediately pales.

"Loki you know I was kidding about the diva thing-"

"Do you have any cream to shave with?" He asks calmly.

Tony makes a nervous laugh and reaches for a metal tube. "Just press the button."

Loki takes the can and places it on the counter. Instead he reaches for a little towel and soaks it in the hottest water he can stand. He places it on Tony's chin, and the Iron man winces.

"Shit that's hot!" Tony's face begins to flush.

He tests a bit of the white foam in his hands, lathering them together. "Remove the cloth Tony."

Tony obliges him and tosses the hot towel in the sink. Loki leans into his partner, and Tony wraps his legs on either side of his hips.

Loki sighs. "As long as you stay still then." He paints his partners face with the shaving cream.

Tony snots a laugh as Loki paints over a bruise from their romp in the shower.

"Tony." He warns locking his eyes, trying to keep the frigidity genius still.

"Sorry." he manages through clenched teeth. "Tickles."

Loki flicks the blade in his hand and places it just at the edge of Tony's hairline beside his ear. He takes two quick scrapes and one long one, going with the grain of Tony's stubble. Tony is rigid under his hands, wary when the blade shines in his eyes.

"If I have to ask you to relax again Anthony I will leave this half finished. Now ether you trust me, or you do not." Loki pauses with the blade edge near Tony's ear.

His companion's shoulders slump and Tony looks up into his eyes. "I do, its just a little intimidating being shaved with a knife."

Loki delicately removes the stray pieces around his jaw, and taps his chin. "Up please."

Tony exposes his neck and Loki places the sharp blade against his throat and gently takes a line of stubble away.

Loki concentrates to keep the blade steady and even. He draws careful lines down his lover's throat and finishes the last line with a flourish.

He takes the newly smoothed jaw in his left hand and gently begins to shear the details around Tony's moustache, and inside the chin. He is forced to take smaller flicks to compensate for the lack of room. As he carves out the little triangle in the center, Tony flinches and Loki nicks him just below the lip.

"Ouch Lo-"

Loki catches the small drip of blood with his mouth, pressing his tongue against the bleed. Tony's blood is delightfully warm, and Loki lets his glamour slip, just enough to cool his mouth. He slides his cold tongue over the cut, stopping the flow of blood.

Tony shivers in his hand, and he brings his lips up to kiss his lover properly. Loki parts and lets a frosty breath ghost over Tony's lips.

"I told you to stay still." He smiles and reaches for a cloth to wipe the last of the cream from Tony's face.

"You can do that? Change at will? I wanna see it again!" Tony demands holding Loki's hips captive against his crossed legs. The coarse denim fabric chafes him slightly and he wishes the pant legs were not so slim fitted.

"Perhaps later." he chides. He works himself from Tony's grip and slinks over to the pile of clothes to pick up a simple black vest.

Loki relishes the feel of the silk lining as it coolly drapes off his shoulders. "Is this satisfactory dress?" He asks tilting his head to watch Tony admire his new shave in the mirror.

"You look fine," Tony waves his hand without looking, unable to tear himself away from his reflection.

He chuckles and adjusts his vest. A faint musk wafts from the fabric and Loki inhales the sweet scent of cinnamon, metal and the faintest hint of chamomile. He brings up the hem of the shirt to his nose, enjoying the sent.

"I have Kleenex in the bathroom if you want to wipe your nose you know." Tony asks him, eyebrow in danger of disappearing into his hairline.

"This vest, It carries your smell. Do you wear it often?" He asks, curious to learn more of his lovers habits.

"Ok, what are you a bloodhound? and yes because Pepper makes me." Tony flashes him a sarcastic grin and Loki rolls his eyes.

He watches his partner pick up a loose brown leather jacket over top of his white t-shirt. Tony takes a moment to fix the fly on his light blue jeans. He the picks up a folded piece of leather on the table, and stuffs it in a pocket inside the jacket.

"Ready to go?" He asks and opens the door for him.

"Where are we going? I expected to dress in more formal attire for out evening meal." He asks, letting a hand trail down the waterfall as they descend to the garage.

Tony punches in the numbers on the garage door and -

.

.

_"Stay puppy!" little Loki moves his dog under the numbers, and crawls up onto his back. Loki clenches his fur in his hands. "Now up!" Fenrir pushes up against the glass with his front legs and Loki just manages to reach the numbers. He knows exactly what to push. 1, 0, 6._

_There is a little beep, and the door unlocks._

_"Good boy!" Loki rubs his dog's ears. Fenrir licks his face in reply, then calmly saunters off back down the hall._

_._

_._

Tony looks back at him quizzically, but Loki brushes him off. "Just a stray memory."

He watches Tony pick up a set of keys off the counter and watches as one of the car's headlights blink in response.

"I haven't taken the Audi out in like, forever." He says and hops into the driver's seat. Loki waits patiently for Tony to open the door, but his lover just stares back at him.

"you do know that you have to get _in_ the car for this to work, right? Unless you want me to carry you in the suit."

"I did not-" Loki sighs. "Never you mind Tony." He flicks the handle open and slides into the low leather seat. Unfortunately his knees press into the ledge in front of him.

"Here let me fix that." Tony says while reaching between his legs, uninvited. "Stark! What are you doing?" Loki snorts, and Tony's hand wiggles a little farther under the seat.

"Where is it- ha!" he cheers and there is a clunk, and Loki's chair is pushed back. "Better now?"

Loki stretches his legs wonderfully, enjoying the crinkling sound of the denim fabric. "Much improved, thank you." He pulls over his seat belt just as Tony clicks his in. The roar of the engine startles him and Tony laughs.

"Time to burn some rubber baby!" He shouts and the car jumps to life, speeding up and out of the garage.

Loki's head smacks into the back of the padded seat and the drive is an absolute blur to him.

.

.

_fifteen minutes of white knuckle driving later..._

.

.

"You can let go of the dashboard now Loki." Tony laughs as he parks the car.

Loki gingerly releases his fingers from the bent metal. "That was... bracing..." He manages.

"Aw I was going easy on you too. Are those hand prints? Shit, we missed that truck by like, at least half an inch." Tony whines and rubs his hand over the dents.

"I am not used to travelling at such speeds." Is all Loki trusts himself to say.

Tony sighs and climbs out of the car. Loki fumbles with the clasp for a moment and a breeze ruffles his hair.

Tony has opened the door and Loki takes his extended hand.

.

.

They walk together to a little red bricked restaurant. A hand painted sign proclaims the building as "La Medusa". A warm, welcoming light flood from inside ,and as tony opens the door, Loki is assaulted by a wall of noise.

There is a man in the corner strumming a guitar to a laughing and singing audience. Several people have moved tables and chairs around in a maze, but Tony navigates him through the oddly matched furniture. He maneuvers them to a corner table and sits down.

.

Loki is slightly overwhelmed with the rowdiness of the crowd. He shuts his eyes for a moment trying to calm himself. The voices babble incessantly, most in languages that are unknown to him. There is a sharp tang of meat over fire, and pungent smells of roasting tomatoes waft from the kitchen. He opens his eyes when he senses movement near him, and watches as a young girl, no more than a walking babe, skitters past and shrieks when she runs into her mother arms. The music, the voices, the unfamiliarity is pressing against his mind, burrowing there and causing him to become disorientated and nauseous. There is a hand on his shoulder, and Loki jumps in his chair.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tony has moved his chair closer and squeezes his shoulder gently.

Loki winces at the simple touch, to overstimulated to do anything but wring his hands. Tony snags a waitress and speaks quickly in unknown words. The dark skinned woman nods, and points towards a door in the back.

"Come on, we're gonna move somewhere quieter, ok?" Tony cajoles him, and helps him to his feet. Together they make it to the door, and Loki is greeted with a rush of cool air.

The room is pitch black and Loki blinks to let his eye shine glow. His companion's reactor glows softly in the dark, further illuminating his path. He picks out a very long table in the center of the small room, and leads Tony in the dark, to the end. Loki sits down at the head of the banquet table and Tony sits at his corner. He waves his hand over the table, and a row of long candles ignite with his magic. The door at the end of the room finally swings shut, and Loki sighs as the world becomes lovely and quiet again.

Tony scoots his chair closer and leans on the table. "What was that about? It looked like you were going to keel over there. You went pale...paler."

"Do not concern yourself with me Anthony." Loki states, cutting short his name. "Would you ask for some wine? I would like to sate my thirst." Loki rests his elbows on the table and stares away from Tony, until he takes the hit and leaves. He pauses at the door, and Loki simply nods.

The instant Tony leaves, Loki clutches his chest in agony. His blood thunders in his ears, and he desperately fights to regain control. There is something tickling his ear and he gently touches the lobe. His fingers come away wet, and he panics at the sight of his blood.

.

.

_That presence... _

_._

_._

There is a familiar pressure at the back of his neck. Hot hands curl around his throat, and he chokes on waves of molten anger. It stifles him, smothers him in its rage, but it is unable to sink its phantom claws into his body.

The burning magic heats the very air in his lungs, and he is left taking shallow, needy breaths. A voice speaks like the crackle of dry twigs over flame.

He tries to block out the cruel words that are being screamed into his mind. He struggles under the hot pressure, and Loki feels a warm trickle down his cheek. Against such a powerful onslaught, he has no choice but to smother his magic, Like a lone soldier dousing his campfire, lest he be discovered.

_Loki takes in a deep breath, and lowly draws it out. He focuses his thoughts inwards and finds the bright emerald core inside his heart. He dims the light as one would a lantern, cutting himself off from the fuel of his soul. His magic wains, and finally withers to the point of a gutted flame. It flickers with the beat of his heart, just holding on to the tiniest scrap of magic, so he can keep his glamour._

_._

_._

_He hopes it will be enough._

The smoldering grip on his neck lessens and Loki greedily sucks in a breath. The burning presence fades from his side, and he is finally and mercifully alone. Loki gently wipes away the blood from his ear and crumples the soiled napkin on a chair.

He carefully slows his breathing down and hides away any sign of his discomfort. Loki lets a cool mask slip over his face, one of practiced boredom. He will not allow the visitor any satisfaction that he has affect him so. Tonight is for himself and Tony alone, and he will not have it any other way.

.

.

Loki picks up a utensil and idly rolls it between his fingers. The door at the back of the room swings open and Tony arrives with two bottles of wine. He dances down the side of the table and spins once before placing the bottles on the table. Tony sits down with a _woomf_ and wiggles closer to him.

Loki reaches his arm around Tony's shoulder and cards his fingers through his lover's short hair. Tony leans into his hand like a pet, and fishes a bottle opener from his pocket. "I take it you missed me?" Tony nudges closer to him, so that he can continue to be massaged.

Loki gives him a smile and kisses the top of his head. "Of course I did."

"Red or white Loki?" Tony asks gesturing to the bottles.

He reads the unfamiliar labels _-quail's gate-_ and -_yellow tail-_ "Whatever you decide."

Tony uncorks the white, and pours their glasses. "I meant what one do you want _first_?"

Loki chuckles. "And what of our supper?"

"Taken care of. I ordered for both of us already." Tony places a firm hand on his back and Loki revels in the warmth from his partner.

"A toast?"Loki asks quietly.

"You are so old fashioned." Tony laughs and picks up his drink. "To what?"

Loki ponders for a moment. "To...you Anthony. And this lovely evening."

His companion blushes slightly. "Thanks. Uh, and to you as well." He stumbles.

They clink glasses and drown their drinks together.

"Mmm!" Tony blurts before swallowing. "Sorry one sec." Loki watches as his companion fishes out this little phone and type a quick message. "Can't forget to make Happy come get us after."

Loki pours himself another glass, eager to taste the Midgardian wine again. It is little more than tempered fruit juice to him. _Thor would have though it water._

_._

_._

They manage to finish off the bottle of white just before their food arrives.

.

.

Tony claps his hands in delight. "Ah! Yes I'm starving!"

A lovely dark skinned woman -_Elisa_- (from her name tag). Carries in a large platter lain with food. She walks down and begins to lay the spoils around them. Two large bowls of pasta, one white, one red. A large loaf of steaming bread and a small dish of green butter. A small bottle of olive oil is placed near the bread and Tony immediately proceeds to drizzle a piece with it.

The young woman takes a look at him and frowns slightly. She speaks to Tony in a hurried tone, and his lover raises his hands in defense before making a quick rebuttal. Elisa puts a cool hand over his own and Loki is taken back by the gesture. He stiffens his body, readying himself for any hostile act, but she smiles sweetly at him before pointing an accusing finger at Tony. Elisa gives him one last opinion, before her serious expression bursts into laughter. Tony joins in and Loki gives a false smile.

She asks a question to which Tony nods, and she leaves with a smile. As the door swings shut, Loki wrings his hands free of the unwanted touch. "Care to tell me what just transpired?"

"I'm in trouble, that's what happened. Apparently I'm not feeding my date enough!" Tony tucks a napkin on his lap and Loki mimics him.

Tony takes a slice from the loaf of bread and slathers it in butter before passing it to him. He makes one for himself before pulling the creamy bowl of pasta towards him and dipping the piece in it.

Loki takes a tentative bite of the bread. The savory garlic is most pleasing to him. "This is delectable Tony."

His partner has a mouth full of pasta and nods enthusiastically. "Hm!" He swallows. "Here, try some of this!"

Tony twirls his fork in the long noodles and holds it out to Loki, hand poised underneath to catch the sauce.

Loki hesitates for a moment before allowing himself to be hand fed by Tony. He takes the mouthful of noodles off the fork and Tony raises an eyebrow. "So?"

Loki silently laughs at his willingness to be so _domesticated_ by the actions of his partner. He swallows the deliciously creamy and tangy sauce and smiles. "Most enjoyable."

Tony gives him a satisfied smile before digging back into his food.

They eat and drink for a few moments in silence, _well mostly silence._ Loki chuckles as Tony makes another obscene noise of pleasure in the back of his throat as he swallows a mouthful of red wine.

His companion not content with such quiet contemplation begins to ask him questions.

"So what did you do to Jarvis?" He asks and scrapes a piece of bread around the rim of his plate.

Loki holds up a hand to his mouth until he finishes swallowing. "I'm sorry, what did I do?"

Tony tears off another piece and pops it in his mouth. "Jarvis. -Damn that's good- You gave him a glitch. Pass me the bottle would you? Ah thank-you. Whatever you did, getting my suit, you gave him a bug. He's still twitchy."

Loki sips on the wine, and lets the summer blackberry and oak flavors roll on his tongue. "I made your machine ill?"

"You glitched him! Jarvis does not get glitches. I couldn't even pinpoint where it was. Me! You broke my butler-tron!" He takes a swig of wine. "He kept correcting me on how to properly treat a lady,_ Pepper,_ and what "hideous" clothes I was wearing. He sounded like my mother!"

_Or my mother... _Loki muses to himself as he remembers her saving visit. "I assure you it was unintentional."

Tony takes a large twirl of pasta. "How did you get my armor anyways?"

Loki flashes him a knowing grin. "Magic."

Tony scowls at him. "That's cheating you know. I'll figure it out eventually."

He places his his hand on Tony's lap. "Oh I'm sure you will dear Anthony. But in the meantime, I quite enjoy teasing you." Loki lets his hand massage his lovers thigh and he smiles as he watches Tony stiffen beneath his fingertips.

.

"Shit Loki." Tony mumbles and wiggles his hips closer. "I think its time for- ah! Stop it, not here."

"I'm still hungry." He purrs and lets his hand wind up his lover's T-shirt. Tony groans and leans in to kiss him.

Loki knows he is taking advantage of his inebriated companion, but he wants Tony, He needs to feel his body against his own. Tony's lips taste of sweet and spice and Loki pulls him onto his lap. "Will you indulge me?" Loki whispers and nips at his ear.

"Right now? Happy will be here in like ten minutes, cant you wait?" Tony whines and tries to sit back in his own chair.

"Then we should hurry." Loki growls, and watches his lover's resolve fail.

Tony kisses him with urgency, and Loki reaches down to undo Tony's jeans. The playboy kicks them off his lap and Loki winds his fingers around his companions shaft until it hardens under his relentless teasing.

Tony grinds his hips against Loki's lap, and he hisses when Tony purposely nudges his bulge straining against the fly of his jeans. "That was quick." Tony pants in his ear, happily fondling him through the waistcoat.

Loki unzips his fly, and sighs at the release of pressure. "I was thinking of devouring you again all night." He says and latches onto Tony's lips as he rips away his companion's boxers. Loki smothers the gasp that is torn from his lips with his own. "Quiet Anthony, lest we be discovered."

Tony moans on his lap and reaches for the bottle of olive oil. "Use this." he pants, and Loki slathers a generous amount on his hand before cupping his mewling partner again. He waits no time and inserts two slick fingers into his partner.

"How are you still so tight Anthony? I though our earlier tryst would loosen you." Loki whispers and Tony is quickly becoming an unruly mess as Loki pumps his fingers into him. Loki finds the sensitive bundle of nerves and presses down on it hard, and spreads his companion roughly.

"Ow." Tony whines and kisses him along his neck.

"Sorry, Tony. I will give you a moment." Loki adds a third finger to the knuckle, and He feels Tony's warm hands pull him free of his pants and underwear. He groans as Tony plays with his length.

"Its ok, I'm good." Tony says and positions himself on Loki's lap just above his pulsing length. Loki removes his slick hand from Tony and gives himself a quick rundown of oil, before catching Tony's hips and pulling him down. Every time Tony exhales, Loki pushes himself in a little farther. He slowly coaxes in to his partners body, stopping when Tony's nails dig through his t-shirt. "Easy big guy." He winces and Loki massages him until he finally relaxes onto his length.

Tony pauses for a moment and reaches down to pleasure himself. "Move now." Tony says through gritted teeth and instead of pulling out, Loki rocks Tony's hips on his lap, in quick shallow thrusts. He relishes the way his lover's body accepts him whole, and how warm and tight Tony is inside. He makes sure to hit Tony's most sensitive spot, quickly throwing his partner into throws of ecstasy.

Loki thrusts up slightly, and increases his speed. He can feel his lover heat up from the friction, and the soft walls clench around his painfully hard shaft, making Loki push father inside, craving more of his lover's body around him.

Tony has worked himself into a frenzy and his face begins to blush with the onset of his orgasm. "So quickly?" Loki asks and grinds deep into Tony, making his lover sob with want.

"Yes!" Tony whispers and pushes himself down on Loki's length. Loki relinquishes control, and lets Tony ride him raw in the chair.

Tony begins to take in ragged breaths and thrusts himself down hard. Loki's can feel his own release eminent and he clutches Tony's shoulders and holds his lover down as he steals the hot breath from his lungs. Tony unable to move up, moves forward and back now, driving Loki wild. His own breath catches and with a short gasp, he empties his seed into his lover's wet, warm body. Tony gives a grunt and catches his release in his hands, being careful not to mess his clothes. Tony's body clenches around his own, and he continues to rock against him until Loki is milked dry.

.

They stay panting in each others arms for a moment, and Tony slumps against him. "So much better than dessert." He sighs and then shakes his head. "We didn't think this through. I'm gonna be a mess."

Loki kissed him tenderly and pops the cork off the empty wine bottle.

"You wouldn't."

"It is your only option."

"Fine, but you owe me. Big time."

Loki slowly pulls out of Tony, and gently replaces his length with the cork. He holds it there until Tony's body accepts it.

"This is really unconformable." Tony stammers.

Loki whispers in his ear. "If you behave yourself on the drive home, I promise to clean you,_ thoroughly._"

Tony squirms off his lap and wipes his hands on a napkin. Loki passes him his jeans, and the shredded remains of his underwear. Tony quickly dresses and stuffs the boxers into a pant pocket. Loki reaches down to zip his partner up, after cleaning himself off.

Tony's phone buzzes against his leg and he winces, still sensitive with arousal. "Gotta be Happy. Home then Loki?" He asks while putting several folded bills on the table.

"Oh yes." He says and places a possessive hand over Tony's hip as they walk out the door.

.

.

_Later, at home.._

_._

_._

Loki sighs and places a hand around Tony's still damp sleeping from. True to his word, Loki kept up his bargain and released Tony from his torment in the shower before bed.

He smiles and lets his hand draw deigns around his lover's glowing chest. He watches Tony breathe quietly for a few minutes, content to spend a lifetime watching over his partner this way.

But, his work calls to him.

Loki steps quietly out of the room, pausing only to dress himself in his tunic and light pants.

He makes his way down the stairs, silent as a ghost. He wanders through the house, and opens the door to the patio outside. The newly risen moon is full, and Loki uses its light to guide himself down to the pool. He sits on the ledge and slips his feet into the water, sighing at the lovely cool temperature. Here, alone and quiet, he allows himself to think.

_What will I do when he comes for me? When he tires of sending his spies will he send my brother? Thor, I will not fight you again. I can not. But if you come to take me away, back to Asgard, I will fight with everything I have._

_._

_._

_Brother, you do not know what he did to me. If I go back, I will never recover._

_._

_._

_Anthony, My sweet shining star. If that dreaded day comes, what will you do? Will you let me go, and save yourself? Or will you howl at the sky in all your fury, screaming at the deaf gods until your voice cracks and your mind breaks?_

_._

_._

_How can I ask you to endure this? We may live in peace for a time, but sooner or later I must... I cant..._

_._

_._

_I cannot lose you, not again..._

_._

_._

A flutter of wings snaps him out of his thoughts and Loki looks up to the source of the noise.

.

.

A soulless black raven is perched on the door frame. It cocks its head to give Loki the full view of its one good eye. It glows a sickly yellow, and it opens its mouth to shriek.

Loki bares his teeth in a silent sneer. "Greetings _Allfather."_

Odin's raven caws and flashes its beak in warning.

"I received you earlier message over dinner." Loki spits at the raven.

The bird screams in anger and spreads its wings.

"If you want me, _Father_, know this. I will not go quietly, I will fight you every hour of every day. I will never submit to you again." Loki is standing now, nearly yelling at his father's spy.

The raven hops down and it opens its beak. Hot yellow light floods from its mouth, and Odin's burning presence scorches him for the second time that day.

.

"_When I have recovered, Loki Laufeyson. I will come for you myself."_

_._

The bird glows hotter and its sides bulge and groan out of shape. It shrieks as the Allfather channels his magic through it for one last message.

.

.

"_And I will destroy everything you hold dear."_

_._

_._

With that, the bird explodes into ash and Loki is left shaking on the spot. He falls to his knees and begins to sob at Odin's promise.

.

.

But it does not last long.

.

.

Loki only gives himself a moment to feel afraid. Just one moment where all his fear and anguish well up inside him. One moment where the tide of emotions is so strong it is nearly blinding. But that's all it is, just a fleeting moment in time. Its gone, and in its place, he is cooled, he is calmed, and he begins to weave a web of intelligent design. One he hopes that will save Tony, and himself. He takes one strong step forward, and leaves the fear behind him.

.

.

_He has plenty of work to do now._


	5. Fracture

******Authors note:**This is the second instalment of my Frostiron series. If you haven't already, Please read "The Breathless fall" first. I promise it is worth it! And everything will make so much more sense if you do! P.S I'm still having trouble with paragraphs, so ignore the dots again...

******Disclaimer:** This story takes place after Iron man 3 and the avengers. I do not own any marvel characters or their movie interpretations.

**Special thanks:** To my new Beta, BrandyGold! Without her this would be nothing but gibberish!You are such a sweet heart and a dear friend, thank-you for all your hard work! * Hugs * also she is a diehard Stony fan and you should all read her work! I love it 3

**Chapter 5**

"Fracture"

.

.

.

Loki let the warm ocean water lap against his legs. He had been standing in one spot on Tony's beach for so long that the sand was slowly beginning to cover his feet. His pants were soaked through, weighing him down. A small fish skittered in front of him, and Loki watched it head for open waters. With some reluctance, he followed it.

He pulled his feet from the muck, watching the sand swirl in the current. Coarse shells scratched the soles of his feet, and the waves began to push him with every step. The current is strong beneath the waves. He could feel it pull him forwards, towards the deep primal dark of the ocean.

The water is up to his waist now, and he steps onto a large stone shelf that tilts dangerously down. Smaller pieces of broken boulders line the sea floor and he looks for one that will suit his purpose. He stops to pick up a large pointed rock and holds it against his chest. The added weight pulls him down and he begins to take shallow, quick breaths to flood his body with as much oxygen as he can hold.

The waves roll over his shoulders, the salt water stinging when it gets into his eyes. He ignores the slight annoyance and presses forward. He needs to concentrate all his energy on the task at hand.

Loki takes one final breath and steps off a ledge, completely submerging himself underwater. He opens his eyes as he falls, watching the shadows grow steadily darker. He plunges several dozen feet and the current catches him, pulling him towards the bottom. He pops his ears several times and the darkness of the ocean consumes him entirely.

He falls in absolute silence.

The water around him grows cold, then achingly glacier-like. Unpleasant pressure begins to build around him, and with reluctance, he lets his glamour slip. His Jotun skin flows from underneath, protecting him from the growing cold and weight of the water.

Finally, his feet touch sickeningly cold mud. Loki sits down in the sediment, crossing his legs in front of him. He places the jagged rock in his lap to weigh him down. He holds his hands out, letting the water suspend them over his head. His crossed legs sink into the muck and he patiently waits for his body to settle in the mud.

When he is absolutely still, Loki sends out his spirit. He channels himself through the ocean, letting his ghostly form roam ever downwards. He flows over cliffs, through spiraling forests of hardened ancient lava beds. His spirit sinks down the slopes of sunken mountains, past rusting debris of sunken ships. The creatures on the sea floor flee from his presence, and he turns down a long deep corridor. This dredge though the sand, wider than the Asgardian palace, is the first sign of his quarry.

He follows the winding track down though spires of deep sea vents that are emitting noxious black clouds of sulphur. Loki is glad can't feel the blinding heat from these chimneys in his soul form, and he ghosts through the spewing vents, unhindered.

Loki notices the flow of currents change, and he peers down a deep valley in the darkest part of the ocean. He sends out a tiny thread of magic, and wakes the monster sleeping in the cradle of the ocean floor.

_Come to me,_

_Jǫrmungandr..._

The serpent of Midgard stirs at his words, and snaps its hauntingly red eyes open, looking for its master. The snake opens its cavernous mouth and draws in a great mouthful of water before pushing it back out its gills. The action propels the beast forward, and Loki slowly draws the world snake back along the path to where his body sits. He converses with the great animal as it slithers upwards.

_I must borrow some of your magic my pet. The Allfather is using mine to gain a foothold onto this world._

_I have cut myself off from my magic and left him, and thus myself starved for power._

_He has threatened myself and what I hold dear. I cannot resist him alone._

_Let me use your deep magic dear pet, and I will strike back at him ten fold._

As Loki's spirit begins to climb back up to the light, he can feel something move around his physical form. He lets go of his spirit form and it rushed back into his body.

.

.

Loki stifles a gasp underwater, not wanting to inhale the cloudy sediment that has been thrown up and over him. His long hair tangles in his face and he wafts it behind him, in an attempt to see. Something large is swimming around him in circles, and he can't get a clear sight on it. It whirrs past him, bright silver flashing from a light in the center of its-

_Anthony?_

Loki exhales, letting the thunderous bubbles rush to the surface, giving Tony an idea where he is. He lifts the rock from his lap, and stands. His buoyancy is neutral without the air in his lungs, so he gently floats just above the sea floor. The need for air is strong, but he will hold out a little longer for Jormungandr is so close now that he can feel the tingle of his pet's magic through the water.

Loki watches the sliver light of Tony's suit zero in on his location, and a bright light snaps on, momentarily blinding him. He can hear the echo of Tony's quick breath through a respirator. Loki reaches out with his hand and touches the smooth chest piece of his lover's suit. A mechanical arm clamps onto his wrist and pulls it up to the faceplate. Loki wonders what he must look like to his lover.

_His glowing blue skin covering his delicate frame, slender hands reached out in curiosity. Dark black hair billowing out around him, obscuring his face in the near dark of the ocean floor. But the eyes, His glowing red eyes promise him everything he's ever wanted. He is an unearthly siren of the sea, a mermaid, calling an unfortunate sailor down to the depths with his hauntingly beautiful melody._

Loki presses into his lovers cold mechanized embrace and brings his lips up to the mouthpiece of the suit. He craves the air Tony breathes, for he must stay underwater just a little longer, and his companion is the only source of life. Bubbles pour from the faceplate and Loki latches onto the mouth slit, inhaling a rush of warm air that tastes faintly of Tony. He can feel the push of air as Tony breathes for him, and Loki greedily takes in several lungfuls. His lover reaches his suit arm around to steady Loki's body in the currents. They embrace each other until Loki is satisfied he can resume unaided. He gives a breathless -_th__ank you-_ to Tony and pulls away from his faceplate. Tony goes to pull him towards the surface, but Loki shakes his head and points to the darkness below.

.

_Loki, come with me!_

_._

_Tony, I am not yet finished. Wait please._

_._

_._

Tony sets down beside him and follows his hand into the darkness.

.

.

A soft white glow began to blossom in the depths below them. Loki can feel the water _bend_ to encompass the size of Jormungandr. The current ceases around them, cut off from the sheer bulk of his pet's body. Loki can feel Tony's heartbeat echo through the water and he struggles to free himself from Loki's grip as the world snake comes into view.

A deathly pale glow illuminates the darkness in front of them. The blunted snout pushes up through the muck of the sea floor, scattering boulders and heaving mountains of sand. Tony leans in over him, protecting him from the falling debris. His pet moans, shaking the water around them with the force of its cry. Loki recognizes it as a fond greeting, but he watches in horror as Tony levels a newly unsheathed rocket. Loki twists his arm away, and the tiny rocket spirals off course before exploding and illuminating Jormungandr's crimson eye for a heartbeat. His pet wails in pain, and Loki's ears begin to bleed from the pitch of its scream.

_Calm yourself! He is mine, and I will not allow any harm to come to you._

_I swear it my pet, please trust me!_

The great snake thrashes once before panting on the sea bed. Its quick exhalations clear the water, and at last Loki is able to see him properly. Jormungandr's head engulfs his entire field of vision. It opens its mouth in a massive yawn and its snout nearly touches the sky above. Loki pushes off of the landing and swims towards him, Tony following cautiously behind. He gently lowers himself down to an eyeball that could have covered Stark's entire mansion. The silted eye follows him and it blinks slowly, sending a rush of water at him.

Loki manages to catch onto a gap between scales and he reaches out with both hands to prepare himself for the flow of power. Jormungandr wiggles slightly at this touch and with an inward sigh, he begins to absorb his pet's magic, and the old magic of the ocean itself.

He pulls with every heartbeat, letting it settle into his bones. Loki is in ecstasy as the delicious power floods back into his body. Since the incident at the restaurant a week ago, he has been in agonizing withdrawal from his magic, lest Odin latch onto him again. But now, Loki is in bliss. The deep magic fills his depleted vessel, and he savours the return of so much power at once. He takes one last draw and thanks his pet for lending him his strength.

_I will put it to good use my pet, I swear._

Jormungandr takes in a massive amount of water, and tilts his head downwards to begin his decent back into the darkness from whence he came. There is a great flurry of debris and his pet slowly fades away.

.

.

Loki looks to Tony, and points upwards. His lover scoops him up in his arms, and Loki can't resist and draws Tony's faceplate towards his lips. He is nearly blinded with the high of consuming so much magic at once, and he needs to find something to ground himself again. He presses himself up against the metallic mouth and Tony gives him a rush of hot air. He feels the water begin to move around them and realizes that Tony is drifting slowly upwards, mindful not to surface too quickly, lest he succumb to the change in pressure.

The water begins to warm and when Loki can finally see the sunlight he parts from his lingering kiss of life.

He tilts back his head so his hair will fall from his face and they break surface. Tony's flight stabilizers kick up a huge spray of water, and they are airborne.

The warm summer wind blows against his soaking and muddied tunic, and in the time it takes for him to tuck a stray piece of hair behind his ear, Tony lands his suit with a jarring clank against the concrete of his patio. He unceremoniously drops Loki into a lounge chair and turns to glare at him though the white light of his Iron mask.

Loki stretches on the flat chair like a cat basking in a sunbeam. He flips on his back and lets the hot sun warm his cold body. His skin slowly begins to take back his glamoured appearance as his body temperature rises.

_The sun... So lovely and warm..._ He yawns and wiggles his toes, content to take a well earned nap on the chair. . He is giddy with new power and ignores the stomping Iron man beside him. His partner, however, refuses to stay quiet.

"LOKI WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" Tony barks at him from behind his helmet.

"I was swimming." He smiles coyly.

"SWIM- Loki do you have any idea what- I thought you were _dead_!" Tony flips open his helmet and Loki's heart sinks. Tony's face is tight with worry and his eyes are wild with fear. He begins to draw in huge gasps of air, and his windpipe begins to whistle as it constricts. He falls to his knees and begins to clutch at the manual release, hands fumbling in the chaos.

In a flash Loki is beside him, twisting the knob, and the top half of the suit falls to pieces. Instead of reaching towards him, Tony pushes him away with a snarl. "Don't you even touch me! I -" His back arches and he falls to the concrete with a sickening smack. Loki goes to cradle his lover, but Tony lashes out, punching him in the stomach.

"You selfish bastard!" Tony rages and takes him by the arms. The Iron man tackles him to the ground, pinning him roughly. His hands are forced above his head and Tony has one knee lodged over his hips, and the metal joints digging painfully into his skin. "I turn away for ten minutes!" Tony yells at him, gasping every word.

"It was not my intention to scare you Anth-" Loki tries to calm his haggard companion down, but Tony refuses to budge.

"Well you _fucking_ did! I lost years off my life back there!" Tony presses his face close to his, so close, that Loki can see the irregular heartbeat in his neck.

"Tony listen, please. I told you I was just swimming." Loki backpedals, and Tony clenches tight on his wrists, making him wince.

"Damn you Loki, you tell me what the hell is wrong with you! You've been moping and distant for days now! Was this some kind of attention thing? Or are you trying to kill yourself by being devoured by a monster?"

Loki uses his strength against Tony, no longer caring to keep up the facade. He throws the iron man off him and into the side of a lawn chair. _He will never get into that subject with Tony_. He lets his anger slip, venting the last few days of frustration and fury at his partner.

"I was not trying to end my life, _Stark._" He hisses. " If I say I was swimming, then I was swimming! I can not end my life so easily. I have endured far worse than being eaten, and I will continue to live long after _you _die!"The moment the words leave his lips, Loki regrets them. The silence is hollow and absolute.

Tony stops. He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it. He stares with a barely contained rage, just letting his eyes speak the words he cannot form. He climbs to his feet, and summons his armor. The pieces wrap around his torso, up his arms and over his chest. The helmet flies up and Tony catches it before covering his face in his mask.

.

.

"Anthony I did not mean-."

"Shut up! Just don't, Loki."

"Will you let me explain?"

"Don't have to. That's what all this is about, isn't it? I'm going to die long before you, and what, you decided to take things in your own hands?"

"That isn't what I meant! It was a slip, nothing more."

"_Nothing more? _So me dying is nothing to you then? What am I worth to you Loki?"

"Everything! Why can't you see what I am trying to do?"

"Trying to do? You are still lying to me! I want the _truth_ Loki!"

Hot anger bubbles inside him.

_The less you know about Odin and his threats, the safer you would be. Odin will leave you alone as long as you do nothing to provoke him. But Tony, you persist, poking and prodding until you make the world fit into your head. Lying to you is a small price to keep you safe._

_._

"I am sorry, I can not give you want you ask."

"The hell you are. Just go."

"... What?" Loki stares into the mask of his partner, desperately trying to read his body language.

The iron man pushes him back with a pointed finger. "You heard me! Leave! What is stopping you, huh? If you are so eager to throw away everything we have on a reckless adrenalin fix, then you should leave me, right now."

"You are one to speak, _Stark. _How is it you got the shards in your chest in the first place? And yet you still take risks when they are not needed!_ I did not ask you to save me!_" Loki screams the words caught in his throat since Jotunheim.

The Iron man suit takes a step forward and looks him right in the eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have."

Tony's words cut deep, and Loki looks away for a moment to compose himself.

Stark turns on his heels and begins to storm away.

Loki catches his hand as he turns to leave. "Wait... stay with me?" He asks softly. The Iron man freezes in place, and Loki pulls gently on his hand. "I need you... please?" He holds his partner's hand, staring at the back of the helmet, waiting. "Anthony?" he begs, hating himself for wanting everything to be perfect. But it is never perfect for him. Always something wrong, always some piece of himself he thought tucked away, rising to the surface to destroy any good part of his life. That's how he drove Thor away, _his family. _That's how Laufey and Thanos manipulated him, using his own darkness against him.

_Please... Please let me have this one beautiful part of my life. Help me keep the shadows away Tony. They hurt so much. I need your light, your life to keep me whole. Please stay._

Loki patiently watches Tony as the seconds drag out, still holding his hand.

"I -"

-_A resonating boom echoes across the water.-_

Loki watches in horror as a tidal wave created from Jormungandr's movements crashes into a pier off in the distance. His sensitive ears pick up the screams as the massive wave obliterates a large building on the point.

Tony's hand is ripped from his, and he watches the Iron man soar across the sky without so much as a backwards glance. Loki panics at his abrupt departure. If he stays, there is less chance of things turning for the worse. But If he uses Jormungandr's magic so soon, Odin will undoubtedly come after him again.

_Go or stay?_

_Stay or go?_

Loki watches in horror as the building begins to slide into the sea. A multitude of voices cry out in fear and Loki cannot remain deaf to them any longer. If Odin sends a punishment for him, then so be it. He will fight or he will fall. And Loki was never one to give in so easily. He concentrates on the pier, and murmurers a few words of movement and with a gut wrenching yank, he transports himself to the broken pier.

Loki lands on top of the bright yellow roof just as it begins to tip into the foamy torrent below. He is plunged into the frigid waters and tossed head over heels. A limp human form floats past him. Debris and sediment block his vision, and Loki reaches into the depths of Jormungandr's borrowed magic and _pushes_ the water away.

Loki controls the raging sea, moving it away from his body. He lowers himself to the mud on the bottom, and throws his hand forwards with a snarl. The churning abyss retreats, leaving the debris and people behind. The magic is being depleted at an alarming rate, but Loki walks forward, determined to hold the ocean at bay until the Midgardian's make it to shore. Several of the people begin to rouse from the muck, calling for help or loved ones. Loki raises his hands to the sky and the wall of ocean is pushed back a far as he can hold. Those who have recovered from their near drowning begin to haul others out of the muck.

A screech of twisting metal pierces the air, and Loki turns his head back to watch as a joint from the roller coaster pops off its hinges. The cart, full of screaming people, rockets along the path. He is unable to expend any more energy to save them and He can only watch helplessly as the cart reaches the broken rail. It flies off the track and-

There is a flash overhead as Tony catches the cart by the empty front seat. The iron man 's back and feet thrusters flair brightly as he levels out the cart. Something flies out from his kneecaps and suddenly large balloons inflate at the bottom of the cart. Tony keeps the cart level as it falls, and They land with a large bang on the newly opened sea floor. The balloons burst on impact, and the people are severely jostled, but unharmed.

Loki watches in amazement as his partner untangles himself from the twisted front end, and rockets up to stabilize the now wavering Ferris wheel.

.

.

Loki turns his attentions to holding back the massive wall of water. The people have begun to run past him now, making their way to the safety of the beach. A lone infant still strapped to its seat, sits howling in the mud. Loki looks around in vain for someone to help, but the squalling babe is left unheard.

"The Infant!" he yells at a crowd of people, but they are too blind with panic to hear him. Suddenly something bashes him in the back of his head, sending him sprawling in the muck. His concentration lost, the wall of ocean crashes down. He screams in defiance and fury as a wave crashed towards the helpless babe. With a desperate lunge, he curls his body around it and creates a small dome with his magic. The water pours over top of them, and the poor babe screams in terror. Loki yanks off the little harness and clutches the sobbing infant to his chest, waiting for the world to cease spinning. When he gains his composure, he gingerly stands. The water pushes against his green barrier and he realizes that he can no-longer see the surface.

"I am sorry little one. We will have to walk." Loki looks down to the little boy, who is coughing violently in his arms. He quickly places a palm over the tiny chest, and searches for the cause of the infant's distress. The babe wheezes as Loki goes over his lungs, and he sends out a thread of his magic. He places his hand just above the tiny mouth, and slowly draws the water from the babe's lungs. It coughs several times and as Loki pulls the last droplets out, he sighs contently.

"Is that better?' He coos and the babe snuggles up to his chest, seeking comfort. Loki smiles and runs a finger under his small chin. "Let us search for your mother." The babe clutches his finger tightly in his hand and Loki's heart swells with an unfamiliar sensation. He smiles as he walks through the mud holding the infant lovingly to his chest.

.

.

After a little while, his shield breaches the surface and he lets it fall once the water has reached his waist. Loki scans the line of people on the shore, searching for the parent. A large gasp makes him turn back to the water and Loki watches the soldier _-Captain America- _emerge from the water. He rests his hands on his knees for a moment to catch his breath. Loki goes absolutely still, not wanting to draw attention to himself. The babe however, gurgles in delight and happily kicks his feet in Loki's arms. The Captain looks up and Loki watches the whites of his eyes grow large.

"Loki, It doesn't have to end this way. Give the kid to me, and I'll let you go." The soldier demands firmly, but Loki can sense the fear in his voice.

"I will not surrender him to you. I am looking for-" He begins but the soldier cuts him off.

"Loki don't you think you've caused enough suffering today? Look around you. Isn't this enough? Please, don't hurt the child." The Captain pleads with him, but Loki can see his grip tighten on the shield. His eyes follow the shining silhouette and he notices a small chip in the paint around the rim. Warm blood begins to drip down the back of his neck and Loki snarls at the Captain.

"This chaos is your doing!" he spits, gesturing to the debris strewn waters. "I was the one holding the waves aside while they ran. I was the one who saved this child from drowning after you saw fit to attack me without warning. Where is your honour now Captain_?_ Left beneath the waves I think."

Loki watches the Captain struggle with the realization that he could have drowned the babe unintentionally.

"Now if you will excuse me I must locate his parents. Be a good boy and assist Stark will you? I believe he requires someone_ else's_ help." Loki turns to leave the flustered soldier behind him and walks onto the beach. A man's voice begins to ring out in the crowd.

"Sam? Oh god! _Sam!_Has anyone seen my son?" A young man frantically pushes through he crowd. He locks his eyes onto the little bundle in Loki's arms and runs into the water. The man wraps his arms around him and begins to sob into his tunic.

"My sweet baby boy! Oh Sam!" he cries taking the smiling babe from his arms. The father quickly checks his son over for injury, and finding none, he embraces Loki again. "I don't know how you did it." he gasps, tears falling onto his chest. "He was ripped away from me, I thought-" His voice tightens up and Loki places a re-assuring hand on his shoulder. "Your son is very brave for one so young. He called out for help and I was able to find him thus."

The blubbering man looks up to him, eyes spilling over with emotion. "Thank you! Thank you for saving my baby." He kisses him on the cheek and Loki is riveted to the spot. He swallows uncomfortably and the man looks up at him. "Sam is all I have left. His father, my husband, was killed in New York when... those _monsters_ came from the sky." He begins to sob again and Loki stops breathing. "One of the big ones landed on our apartment when he was home and he.. he..."

Loki gently pushes the man away, disgust at himself clawing at his throat. "Your babe is safe. Go and care for him." Loki turns and fixes his sight back to Stark's manor.

"Wait!" the man asks, holding back his hand. The touch burns his skin with shame and he goes to leave, but the man holds him firm. "I didn't even get your name!" He asks and Loki begins his spell of movement.

.

.

"_Monster."_ he whispers and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

.

.

_Loki stays away from Tony the rest of the day and evening. He goes back to the beach and stands in the water up to his chest. He lets himself be buffeted by the waves again and again. He refuses to use his magic and only keeps himself afloat by sheer force of will. He stays in the water throughout the night, letting the ocean punish his useless body until he struggles to keep his head above water. He keeps himself in the cold and dark waters long after the moon has reached its zenith. Each time he falls beneath the waves, another life he has ruined flashes behind his eyes. Each face he burns into his mind, and there they haunt him._

_As the sun finally rises, he crawls exhausted onto the beach. He covers up his bruised and battered body with his glamour and walks barefoot up to the house, letting the rocks dig into his feet._

_He wanders through the house and up the stairs to Tony's bedroom. He pauses at the door, hand just touching the threshold. _

_Would he be forgiven? Would he be welcomed into Tony's arms no-matter his flaws? _

_Loki turns back from the door and walks down the stairs. "It will be easier this way." he whispers to himself as he lets his exhausted body fall on the hard floor of the guest room. He won't even allow himself the comfort of a bed. He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve the kindness Tony has shown him. _

_._

_._

"_Could this man really love him?" The question rips at his heart._

_._

_._

_For once he does not know the answer. He asks his question to the cool night air and receives nothing in return._

"_How could anyone love a monster?"_


	6. The music we make together

******Authors note:**This is the second instalment of my Frostiron series. If you haven't already, Please read "The Breathless fall" first. I promise it is worth it! And everything will make so much more sense if you do! P.S I'm still having trouble with paragraphs, so ignore the dots again...

******Disclaimer:** This story takes place after Iron man 3 and the avengers. I do not own any marvel characters or their movie interpretations.

_**Ask Tony and Loki your questions:** You may send a message or question through me and I will pass it on to Tony and Loki whenever I see them. You may ask anything you like._

**Accompanying music:** When the piano is being played with Thor present, listen to Elijah Bossenbroek's "I give up". When Tony is present, listen to The Piano Guys "A Thousand years"

Chapter 6

"The music we make together."

Loki awoke on the cold floor of the guestroom, body aching fiercely. He hoisted his prone form up and braced himself against the wall. He limped to the shower and turned on the water as hot as it would go.

Loki sat against the counter, breathing in the warm humid air. He took in deep breaths until the pain in his lungs eased. In through his mouth, out through his nose. Slowly, and calmly, until his breath was steady and even.

He began to undress himself, throwing the bloodied and torn clothing into the trash bin. His limbs were stiff and sore and it made even the simple task of undoing his pant tie a difficult one. Loki realized two of his fingers had dislocated and he grimaced as he popped them back in.

The flair of pain awoke his other injuries. A cracked rib, a heavily busied hip and thigh,and torn muscles in his neck and back. Worst of all was a depressed skull fracture, a token from the Captain's shield. Loki grunted with pain as he touched bone through his hair. He could see the piece pressing down if he tilted his head to look back into the mirror.

It should have hurt more that he knows, but Loki's pain tolerance was heightened. His imprisonment in Asgard saw to that.

.

Or specifically, the All father did.

.

He had learned to disconnect his mind from the torments of his body there, and he used the technique in practice now. Loki imagined himself watching through the mirror's eyes. With ease of practice he pried the bone chip from the back of his head. The warmth of pain began to burn him and he concentrated on placing the piece back, so it would heal properly.

Reluctantly he wove the last bit of Jormungandr's borrowed magic around the gaps in his head. Loki could feel the bone knitting back together and the pain turned to an itch. He held his hand firm, and when the slick new skin began to grow over he let go, letting the wound throb with fluid. Loki sighed heavily.

_Empty...All that magic I used to keep the ocean back... I am sorry dear pet. I did not intend to lie when I promised to use your gift to strike back at the All father. _

He stared at his reflection as if it were a stranger to him. Loki leaned in close enough to see the green eye-shine in the back of his irises and -

His reflection blinked.

_What?_

The image of him, that was not him, began to move its lips.

.

_You can not hide yourself from me._

_._

Loki's fear peaked, and he shattered the glass with a raw wave of magic. The mirror and the light bulb are obliterated and he is left panting in the dark.

_Odin is drawing closer._

He stepped into the shower, letting the blisteringly hot water burn is skin, turning it an angry red. The heat seared away his fear, and he let the water scald him. It made his body temperature rise too quickly, however, and when he felt the beginnings of nausea, Loki switched the water to the coldest he could make it.

Relief floods over him with the cold, and with it, his Jotun form. He is thankful he cannot see the traitorous blue in the dark. He washes himself quickly and thoroughly, not wanting to linger exposed. He turns off the flow of water and fumbles for a towel. He peers through the near pitch black of the bathroom and his heart freezes when he catches the reflection of his red eye in a mirror shard. Drawn to the image he picks the shard from the frame and holds it in his hand. Loki stares into the image of him, that is not him, and recoils when he can feel the hot breath of his reflection waft over his face. It winks at him, and then the red eye vanishes back into the shadows.

Loki's hands dig into the counter-top as he sinks to his knees. His breathing is shallow and quick and he clutches his head in his hands, trying to fight away the memories that threaten to drown him.

_It is some hours before Loki manages the courage to leave the room..._

Loki quietly sneaks out the door, dressed in a soft grey shirt and black pants. He was careful to pick long sleeves to hide his bruised body. Loki ghosts down the stairs and wanders to the kitchen looking for food.

He sets out a plate, and after a moment of thought adds a second. He manages to locate bread and butter, and lays the beginnings of a sandwich on the plates. Ham, cheese, and lettuce follow, and he cuts them in half. Wanting more, he peels a small orange with a paring knife and lays the little slices beside his peace offering.

Lastly he fishes out two mugs and digs thoroughly in to the cupboard until he finds a little box with a delicatly handwritten name, _Pepper_. He opens the box with an apology and takes out two teabags. One he places in the mug for him, and the other he unties the delicate little string and empties the contents into the trash.

Loki pulls out a rolled paper bag of coffee and gently spoons several lumps into the empty tea bag. He reties the knot and places it in Tony's cup. He adds a silver kettle to the stove and patiently waits for the water to boil. It gives him time to think.

In his heart he feels already at a loss, since he cannot muster the courage finish his thoughts.

_Anthony, I must speak with you._

_Tony the all father is-_

_I am sorry, but I must tell you-_

_Tony I require your assistance-_

_Help me._

_I need you to listen, and to trust me._

Whatever thought comes to mind, he cannot fully form. He chuckles darkly to himself. _I am at a loss for words, how rare. _Loki erases what he has written and sighs.

The kettle whistles on the stove and he turns off the element to pour their drinks. The overly pungent sent of coffee fills the air and Loki grimaces as he takes the handles of both mugs in one hand. He grabs the plates in the other and sets off down the stairs to the garage.

As he descends the stairs he can feel rather than hear the music blaring from Tony's workshop. He pauses at the door to push the buttons with his knuckles. 1, 0, 6.

The door rushes open and his ears prick at the volume's setting. He searches for Tony and finds him underneath one of his cars. Loki steps around piles of rags and skips over pieces of machines laid out carefully on the floor.

He finishes his narrow obstacle course and sets the dishes down on top of the cleanest workbench he can find.

"I have brought you food." He says by way of greeting to Tony's legs, tucked under the car.

Tony ignores him. "You've been... Thunderstruck!" he sings along with the music wiggling his toes. The little wheeled cart moves with him as he slides to the left, seeking a better viewpoint. "Come on... Let go, You!" Loki hears a clank and Tony curses beneath him. Loki hears a whirr and a robotic arm whines as it pulls out from the bottom of the car. "Seriously , You are useless. I got it now. Just stay out of my way."

Loki takes a sip of his tea and lets the relaxing chamomile soothe him. "Are you hungry?" He tries again nudging the cart with his bare foot.

"No, no! Come on, don't make me switch you with Dummy over there, he's still in time out for knocking over my drink." Tony argues with the machine as it whines sadly.

Loki looks over to the source of an echoing whine and notices a little cone hat on it. It read "Dummy" in hastily scrawled letters.

Loki takes a bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly. He watches Tony roll around on the floor, never content to stay still long. Tired of being ignored he takes matters into his own hands. He picks up half a sandwich and catches Tony's moving cart with his foot. He gives it a yank backwards and a grimy and shirtless Tony pops out. Loki holds his offering above the engineer's mouth and he snaps it up greedily, eyes still locked under the car. The second piece follows the first and Tony is so eager that he bites down on Loki's fingers.

He winces as Tony's teeth close on his formerly dislocated joints and he bites his own lip in frustration.

"Let go." He commands losing patience as Tony just comes to term with what he's done. Tony finally looks up and smiles at him. He catches his wrist in his hand and opens his mouth to swallow the last of his breakfast. Tony then takes his fingers in his mouth and lets his warm tongue roll over them tenderly. His lover sucks the last bit of food from his fingertips and grins. "That was delicious, but not as good as you taste Lokes."

Loki puts on a playful smile. "And here I though your attentions were elsewhere." Loki is surprised how light his tone is. _Is this really the same man who left me on the landing? Has he forgiven me so readily? _

"They were, but now you have it. My attention. All of it." Tony chirrups. He leans toward him and Loki sits on the ground, resting his back against the car. Tony catches his partly wet hand and places it on his lap. "Actually I wanted your attention. About yesterday... I may have over reacted."

Loki hesitates and shifts his weight restlessly. "Please do not speak of that. It is in the past. I would prefer it stay there." Just like that his resolve crumbled. He does not want to re-live that painful conversation.

"Loki enough..." Tony catches his lips and pulls him down for a slow burning kiss. Loki's heart clenches in his chest. "Why wont you let me in?" Tony asks locking his amber eyes on his with an intense gaze. Tony turns his head away, ashamed. He shakes his head and goes to leave but Tony catches his wrists.

"Take your hand off of me." He cries and Tony holds him firm.

"No. You and me are going to talk about this. Right now." Tony argues, a note of annoyance breaking through his calm demeanour.

"I will do no such thing. Unhand me Stark!" He growls, the shadow of his darkness creeping up his spine.

"Loki, will you stop and listen to me?" Tony has him by the shoulders now, and is glaring at him. "Goddammit Loki I'm trying to help you!"

Loki struggles out of his tight grasp and elbows the door of the car, warping the thin metal. "You made your intentions clear on the deck did you not? I asked you not to go and you left." Loki snarls and jumps to his feet.

"Is that what has you so pissy?" Tony challenges raising his voice. He stands up on his tiptoes to level him in the eyes. "You know what? Fine, you enjoy your _pity_ party for one. Booze is in the kitchen. Let me know when you feel like being an adult again."

.

_Pity?_

_._

The word hits Loki like a slap to the face. Furious, he goes to brush past Tony, but stops as his lover catches the back of his shirt.

"Look I'm-" Tony's voice drops dangerously as he lays eyes on the angry purple bruise covering most of Loki's hip. "What the hell is this Loki?"

Loki rips the material from his hands and storms towards the door.

"Oh no, you do _not_ get to walk away from me. Why the fuck are you covered in bruises?" Tony actively blocks his path and refuses to move.

"I do not answer to you!" Loki rages. His fear has cost him any sort of control. He can't help himself, the situation was forced from his hands and he cannot bare to be cornered like this.

.

.

"Sir the doorbell, Steve Rodgers and Thor are requesting admittance. Shall I let them in?"

"Shut up Jarvis." He barks and Loki quickly calls up an illusion of himself, standing in front of Tony. He heightens his glamour to the point of invisibility and steps backwards, letting Tony yell at his image. He walks up the stairs and to the front door, eager for someone to distract Tony while he collects himself. Thor will ground him, Thor will listen and Loki needs to speak to someone who understands Odin's power.

.

.

He quickly runs his hands down his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles and with a snap of his fingers, shuts off his illusion and glamour at the same time. As he opens the door a loud shout of frustration emits from the garage.

"Hey Tony, I'm here for our Sunday boxing match... Uh..Hello Loki.." The captain fumbles as he holds out his boxing gloves.

"Stark is in the garage. I expect he is in the mood to hit something." Loki says by way of greeting. The captain pales at his venomous look and gingerly skirts around him muttering, "White flag, I should have brought a white flag.."

"Brother It is good to see you!" Thor claps his hand onto Loki's shoulder and he winces as the movement jars his ribs.

"I do not care to be touched Thor." He pushes his brothers warm hand off him and sighs when his brother frowns deeply. "I meant no offence, I just do not wish to be coddled."

Loki walks into the living room and rests his hand on the rim of the couch, letting it trail along the seam.

"Loki, our friend Tony has asked me to speak with you, but I come for reasons of my own."

Thor edges as close as Loki will allow him, waiting for a sign to continue. Loki decides to wander over to the bar to pour himself something to soothe his unruly emotions. Or at least give him something to keep his hands busy while he speaks. "You sensed him then? Jormungandr's arrival?" He asks softly, knowing the answer. Loki takes the lid off a crystal pitcher and takes a tentative sniff at the contents before pulling out two glasses.

"It was difficult not to Brother. Shield commanded us to stop your pet, but I convinced them to leave him be."

Loki keeps his back turned to Thor, unwilling to look him in the eyes.

_How has this gotten so difficult? _

Thor sits on the edge of the piano bench and pulls off the light tarp. As if sensing his reluctance Thor offers him a sweet smile. "Will you play something for me brother? I miss your music."

Loki gives him a sad smile as he pours the drinks. He hands one to Thor and takes a large swallow from his cup before setting it on the piano's shelf. "It has been along time, hasn't it?" He sighs and flexes his stiff fingers to warm them.

"You cannot play with cold hands Loki, here, give them to me." Thor speaks in a soft but commanding tone that Loki recognizes as his way of offering help. Loki's hands hesitate above the keys, and he finally looks into his brothers pale blue eyes. He reaches out and Thor cups his rough hands around his thin fingers and massages them gently. When he touches Loki's dislocated fingers he balks and screws his eyes shut.

"Loki, what is wrong? Have I pained you?" He asks, examining his hands for sign of injury. His voice deepens and he scowls with disapproval as he finds the swelling around his joints. "My brother, what has happened?"

"Nothing." He lies and Thor pulls him forward, setting him off balance. He bites his lip against the unwanted movement of his torn back muscles. The pain flares and he lets out a short cough to hide his gasp.

"Loki..." Thor gently strokes his hand and waits patiently for him to settle. His brother lifts up the corner of his shirt and Loki is frozen. He looks away as Thor runs a gentle hand up his ribs, pulling his shirt off. "Brother what has happened to you? You should be healing, even by now." Thor whispers and Loki clenches his feet to suppress the tide of emotions threatening to overflow. He lets out a breathless sob as Thor tilts his head back, examining the patch of missing hair at the back of his head. His calloused fingers gingerly touch the swollen knot and Loki is vaguely aware of wetness on his cheeks.

"Thor, please... stop..." His voice cracks. Thor catches his chin with his hands and forces him to look at him. Loki watches his brothers eyes water in concern and when he gives him a small encouraging smile, Loki breaks into his brother's arms, sobbing hard against his warm chest. He clenches his fingers into his brother's shirt and his body is wracked with spasms. Thor wraps his strong arms around him and holds him tight against his chest.

"It is alright brother, I have you. Let yourself go." he consoles and runs his fingers through his hair. Loki cries even harder at this and he lets down his walls against his brothers embrace.

"Thor I didn't mean to! I tried so hard." He sobs and Thor strokes his back in small circles. "I had to have jormungandr's magic. I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't use mine." Loki is reduced to keening wails as his brother rocks him gently.

"I know you meant well Loki. It is alright." Thor consoles him and Loki beats a fist against his shoulder.

"Its not going to be alright Thor!" he hammers his fist at his brother, but Thor refuses to budge. "Odin's coming for me! He's going to use Tony to get to me and... I don't want to go back! Please don't make me go home. Please. Please. Please. Please! " He chants over and over again, as if the very words will protect him from harm.

"What has father done to you?" Thor asks, a pleading note in his voice. "He would not permit me to see you after your return, you know this. What did he do to you Loki?"

Loki shakes his head as the dark memories flare into his mind, consuming all thought. "Doesn't matter." he ticks his head at a painful angle, and his voice rings out hollow and low in his throat. "I deserve it anyways. I'm a monster. He said I was. So did the man on the beach. I'm the monster that killed everyone. I break things. Monsters break things. They scare and fight and drag you to the fires of Hel to make you scream. I deserve it. Bad. I was very bad. I had to be punished. Nobody wants a Monster, Nobody wants Loki."

Thor is shaking him, trying to rouse him from the searing fire that threatens to burn him alive. Loki's mind is a roaring flame, scorching his sanity. "I don't want Odin to hurt Tony either! He's mine, my sweet Tony, my Anthony, my soul mate. He picked the runes Thor!" Loki shouts at his brother feverishly. "_Gifu, Perth, Tyr.._ he always find them. In every new life. That's how I know its him! My soul mate is Tony, Its always been him." He gasps, nearly hyperventilating under the strain of his confessions. "I've only just found him again! I cant lose him. He cant die. Don't let Odin hurt him. Don't let him take me back..."

"Loki! Loki, listen to me! You are not a monster! You are an always will be my brother, my friend. You and Tony are safe." Thor takes him into a squeezing embrace and refuses to let him go. "I'm not taking you anywhere Loki. Just breathe...Good, brother." Thor wipes away the water from his face and sniffs. "Loki, do you remember when we were small and we wandered the marketplace in search of flowers for mother?"

Loki squirmed against his brothers hold only manages to babble "No" and "Help"over and over.

"Loki try to remember. I carried the money pouch on my waist and we stopped at a stall on the rougher side of the market. You saw some flowers you wanted. What were they called brother?" Thor massages his back and Loki looks up, pleadingly.

"The flower?" Loki latches onto Thor's story like a lifeline. "A rose. _The song of sunrise."_

"Good Loki. What colour was it?" Thor runs his hands through his hair and Loki relaxes slightly.

"It was pale.. Pink and yellow. There was a girl. I knew her." He adds. The new memory rains down on the fire in his mind, cooling his panic.

"You know her Loki, It was Hela. You pointed to every rose and she told you all their names. Can you remember them?"

Loki lets the memory pour over him. "Centifolia, Ship-on-the-river, Dancing ladies..."

"Good brother. Now what one did we pick for mother?" Thor strokes his hair still, and Loki calms himself to the familiar touch.

"I couldn't decide." A small laugh escapes his lips and he continues, letting the memory wash all the pain away. "We bought all of them. Hela carried them back with us. Mother laughed when we walked through the door, arms full to the brim. She asked us why we bought so many and I said, "because I couldn't pick one as pretty as you!" And then Hela arranged them on the table for us. Mother like it so much she asked her to stay in the palace as a decorator."

"Only ten years old and she ran the staff like a well trained army." Thor laughs with him and Loki looks up to him.

"She always remembers to give me the little gold ones. _Lovers kiss. _They are my favourite."

.

.

Loki takes a deep breath and swallows hard. His brother has given him the rain to extinguish his fire, and he pieces himself back together. "Thor. Pass me my drink will you?" His voice has regained some of its composure. He accepts the glass and drowns its contents. He lets the liquor clear his throat and he coughs several times to get his voice back.

"I am sorry Thor, I was lost for a moment." Loki stretches his hands and places them on the cool keys, testing a few notes out. If he gives his hands something to do, his mind will not rebel again.

"Loki, I am glad you have recovered." Thor shuffles to the side and lets him play as he talks.

Loki lets the first few notes ring out and begins what he has put off for so long. "I... Odin has threatened that if I do not hand myself over to him, he will go after Tony."

He adjusts the footplates and lets the notes echo across the room. Thor listens quietly, a supportive hand on his back. "I had to cut myself off from my own magic just to keep him at bay."

His fingers press hard into the keys and his left hand joins the first. "I was so desperate for magic Thor, I craved it badly enough to summon Jormungandr. I could not take the empty feeling after a few _pitiful _days." Loki spits the words and his fingers strum up an angry cord.

"And what did that get me? I Lost it as soon as I had taken it. Gone in saving the people from the wave my pet crated. The hunger burns in my belly Thor, I need to use my magic. But when I do, the Allfather will reach down and pluck me from this realm."

Loki presses the keys in a faster pace and holds his breath for a moment to steady himself. "There was a man there. I saved his child but I killed his husband. I caused so much death when I was sent here. Thanos's hold over my body and spirit was absolute. He relished in starving me from my magic, and I was forced to use his instead. It twisted me. I became an extension of his form and through me he wrought destruction and chaos."

Thor moved his hand slowly along Loki's arm. "That was not your fault dear brother. I had sensed his corruption as we fought on the rooftop. I knew you would not be capable of such things. But you are free of him now."

Loki let his hands speak his pain and anguish. They float over the keys changing cords to suit his moods. A darker flair emits from his left hand, and a bittersweet collection of notes from his right. He pours his heart into the music letting it carry him away from the shadows, away from his pain. He flows with it over the fields of his memories, cleansing them of all weakness and doubt.

His hands soften over the keys now as his head clears. The music takes on a sad note, his longing for companionship played slowly over the ivory. He finishes with a few ringing notes letting them echo for a long time. Loki places his hands on the bench and stares at his brother.

"Thor," He begins quietly. His voice small like a child's. "Can you bring Anthony to me?I need him. Please?"

This brother reaches for his hand and gives it a re-assuring squeeze. "Of course Loki."

Thor reaches up to place a tender kiss on the crown of his hair, and Loki laughs softly. "Brother you are too much."

"I will return in a few days to speak with you again." He smiles at Loki and walks down to the noisy garage.

.

.

The minutes drag on as Loki waits patiently.

.

.

At last, Tony's form appears at the top of the stairs. He walks over to the piano with a slight limp and sits down beside him. Loki can feel the heat radiate off him in waves.

"Tony I would like to apologize." He starts and watches Anthony's face for any sign of anger or frustration. Finding only caution, he proceeds.

"I have kept things from you, and I have allowed my recklessness to endanger our... relationship and your life."

Tony eyes him carefully. "Yes you did Loki, but I know you didn't mean to." he sighs and intertwines his fingers with Loki's own. Loki gives a half hearted smile at the contact. "Its ok, you can take your time." Tony says, edging closer.

Loki gives a great sigh, letting all the emotions spill to the surface. "Please let me speak, and do not stop me for any reason. I will not have the heart to continue."

Tony wraps his other arm around him and moves so that he has as much contact with Loki as possible. Tony gives him a small kiss on his neck and Loki begins.

.

.

"When Thor broke the bifrost, I fell into Jotunheim. You saw a little of what they did to me and I care not to repeat it now." Loki sighs deeply, a wet sound hinging on tears.

"They broke me." His voice cracks and Tony holds his hand tightly. "And when they had their fill of my body, they gave me to Thanos."

Loki holds his lovers hand tightly. "He... starved me, in a way. He cut me from my magic. He waited until I was begging for power, for life, and he knew I was so weak from my time on Joutenheim that I needed it, I craved it. Thanos knew I would do anything to get it. So he forced me to take his. I had never felt anything so dark and cruel Tony. It overwhelmed me. I was so intoxicated with power that I was unable to control my actions . I was forced into a corner of my own mind as he used my body for whatever ills he could conceive."

Loki grips his lovers hand tighter and takes a few moments to keep the tide of memories at bay.

"Tony, when I attacked earth, when I met you in the tower... That wasn't me. Not entirely. I was sickened in mind and body from the dark of Thanos's magic. He twisted my mind to where I could not tell what was real and what was his illusions. When you tried to threaten me in the tower, I... I was lost. My body acted out of accordance of my mind. Thanos knew, even before I did, of the potential I could share with you, and he wanted me to kill you. To make me suffer at his hands. I tried to place you under my control, asking Thanos that you live as a servant with me instead.

But I could not do it. The moment my magic touched your heart I sensed... I felt something. It was warm and familiar. I knew you Tony. Some part of my soul recognized a part of you and I could not bridle your spirit. And when I failed to corrupt you, I could only watch as I was forced to throw you from the balcony."

Tears fall from his eyes without permission, and he wipes them away.

"He made me watch. And when I failed to kill you he ripped his power from my body, leaving me raw and weak. I was left, a puppet without strings. A beaten slave with no master."

Tony has started to hold him closer and Loki buries his face into his neck.

"And when you fell," Loki begins to cry softly. "You were dead. For a moment. But I had left a trace of myself in you, the first piece of my soul. I revived you and in doing so was left vulnerable to Banner's rage. It was my salvation and my defeat."

Loki clutches Tony's shoulders and lets go.

"And the all father... Odin. When Thor took me back, he saw to it that I was punished. He cared not that I was a victim. He wouldn't listen. No one listens to Loki."

Loki realizes the danger of slipping back to the dark and the fire, and he clings to his partner.

"He wants me back Tony. He's calling me home. If I don't go, he swore he would... he will.."

Loki sobs uncontrollably and the whimpers into Tony's arms.

.

.

"I'm not going to let anything bad happen, Loki. I promise."

Loki struggles with his impulse to say no, that Tony could never promise that. But these last few weeks have changed him. He has done things no other person could have.

_Tony has worked his way into his heart._

Loki trusts him with every fibre of his being. "Thank you Anthony. For everything." He sighs and sits up on the bench.

Tony just sits there and smiles at him. "Hey, its alright. We'll get through this together Loki." Tony reaches to brush a lingering tear from his eye. His elbow hits the keys and it startles him.

"Easy Lokes... Its alright, I didn't mean to scare you." Loki eases at his words and stares at the piano longingly.

.

.

"Do you play?" He asks softly, wanting to be comforted. Loki's mind craves for something bright to hold onto, and he knows his star, his Anthony, will give him the light he needs to chase the shadow's away.

Without a word, Tony places his hands over the high notes a strums up a soft melody. His fingers dance atop the keys, weaving a feeling of love and comfort.

Loki catches the rhythm and adds a few notes to the chorus, unsure. Tony smiles at him and reaches over to place Loki's hands over the keys. "Go ahead, you'll feel better."

Loki gives his lover a tiny smile. His hands echo Tony's and together they weave beautiful music. Tony took high note flourishes and Loki crept up a few scales to complement his chorus.

The world faded around Loki until all he knew was Tony. He laughed as Tony reached over to steal a few notes in his range and Loki moved the foot petals to soften the notes. Tony flashed him a smile so warm and bright that Loki could not help but be calmed by it.

_Loki and Tony played for hours. Whenever Loki's melody became sad, Tony would plink away at the keys with an upbeat note until Loki gave in and joined him. _

_Finally Loki's song matched Tony's note for note, their joy played out across space and time, in the beautiful song they wove together._

_At long last, when the sun sets, Tony lets the last few notes echo softly. He looks to Loki and kisses him._

_Loki loses himself in his lovers embrace. Their lips and hands speak the words they cannot form. They hold one another as the sun dips below the horizon, two souls intertwined at long last. _


	7. I'm sorry

******Authors note:**This is the second instalment of my Frostiron series. If you haven't already, Please read "The Breathless fall" first. I promise it is worth it! And everything will make so much more sense if you do! P.S I'm still having trouble with paragraphs, so ignore the dots again...

******Disclaimer:** This story takes place after Iron man 3 and the avengers. I do not own any marvel characters or their movie interpretations.

_**WARNING:** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DUBIOUS CONSENT._

_APOLOGIES...I WAS SICK FOR QUITE A WHILE AND WAS UNABLE TO WRITE MUCH. i HOPE TO GO BACK TO MY REGULAR SCHEDULE OF ONE CHAPTER A WEEK AGAIN. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY AND THANK-YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING._

**Chapter 7**

"I'm sorry."

Tony Stark's mind was a flurry of activity. He had several half finished projects were strewn across the floor, his benches, and a few large ones were propped up against the wall. He had been awake for over thirty seven hours, and had no intention of sleeping until he found a way to stave of the imminent threat of Loki's _bastard_ of a father.

The precision screwdriver slipped in his hands for the fourth time in a row and he smacked it against the side of the scanner's casing, trying to make it behave. Apparently this only further angered the inanimate object and it slipped again, lodging into a joint fixture.

"Goddamn, stupid, useless piece of-" He growled and left the tool lodged there while he took a swig from a nearby coffee cup. Tony immediately retched on the taste of spoiled milk and slammed the mold covered drink on his tool box. He ran over to the sink and put his mouth right under the faucet, rinsing his mouth out. He gargled and spit noisily into the sink, then place his hands under the water to wash off his face.

He griped the sides of the sink and stared at the droplets of water, connecting and flowing out the drain. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and time slowed down to a crawl.

_Have to find a way to catch the frequency of Odin's magic to block it, but I need an original source. Loki cant help, if he uses his magic Odin will find him, but I need him to use it so I can calibrate my machine... But I cant let him use it he's barely holding together without it. Cant use Thor, Cant use Loki... Whats left? What can I use?_

Tony shakes his head in frustration, flinging more water into the sink. The little drips catch each other with their magnetic surface tension and flow into the drain.

_Have to get a source, Then a relay- _

Tony's heart stops cold.

_His reactor._

Tony laughs and the spark of his imagination takes over.

_What did Loki say? "You have created something akin to ancient magics."_

_Yes. Yes This is good. I can work with this. My power. But I cant use it without-_

A droplet of water falls over his eyelid and he rubs his eye to clear it. The membrane of his eye flashes red and it sparkles like-

"Jarvis, page Loki will you. I need him."

"As you wish, Sir."

.

.

Tony races over to his scanner and hastily imports a few new codes to change the settings. At first he only wanted to be able to _find _magic, like an early warning system, but oh, this was so much better.

He is so fixated on his work, wanting to type in every possible detail before he forgets; that he jumps when a cool, slender hand works its way around his waist.

"Good evening Anthony." Loki purrs in his ear, and Tony's knees quiver at the sound. Loki wraps his hands around his hips and hugs from behind. "What do you require of me, my love?"

Tony spins around and looks to Loki. "I need to ask you a flavor. Can I scan you? Its important."

The god's eyebrow lifts in curiosity. "Can you what?" he questions.

Tony, overeager in his new excitement, stumbles over a crumple of grease rags and motions to the "c" shaped scanner in the middle of the room. It is no thicker than his palm, rising nearly seven feet tall. Inside the gentle curve, hundreds of tiny blue lights shine brightly, awaiting the input of new data.

"Scan you. I need to figure out how your magic works. In the center please." He orders, no time to be polite.

Loki lingers beside the desk, unsure. "And what will this accomplish?" He asks, his slender arms crossed.

Tony sighs and holds the handle of the portable scanner. He taps the tiny screen as he speaks. " See this? If I get an imprint of your... magic, I can calibrate the sensors all over our house and we'll get a heads up if anyone tries to do any wizard-y stuff. Its an early warning system. Like a guard dog. But where the dog is the machine and he can smell the magic and- I'm totally losing you aern't I?"

Loki sighs and slumps against the sink. "I would prefer not to be ogled by your _machine._" He leans his elbow back on the counter exposing his long, graceful neck. Tony swallowed noisily.

"Ah, come on Loki, I will only take a munute. Please?" Tony adds, "Look it wont even hurt, I promise."

.

.

Tony watches the god mull it over, his hands clenched over the counter top. He watches Loki's emerald eyes flicker with annoyance, then roll slightly back as he gives in. Tony knows Loki hates it when he tries to help, and the fact that Loki's agreeing to this at all, is a very bad sign.

"All right, Anthony, I will permit this. What must I do?" Loki sighs deeply. Tony reaches over to hold his hand out, but Loki brushes it away. He watches his lover walk over to the center of the room, under the scanner, and settle on the balls of his feet, rocking slightly.

Tony flips on the device and it whines, startling Loki. " Its ok, the machine is just warming up." Loki shoots him a glare, and Tony can see a glimmer of fear in his eyes. Tony starts the machine and it begins to spin in a circuit.

"Loki its gonna go really fast, but just keep still. And if you say "Stop!" I'll shut it down, ok?" Tony asks and steps back slightly.

Loki quickly gives him a worried glance, but remains rooted to the spot. Tony takes this as a go-ahead and he kicks up the speed of the scanner. It is revolving once a second, and picking up speed. A high pitched whine emits from his hand held screen and it begins to feed him images.

Tony looks to the handled device and watches as a high resolution of Loki's body begins to load. He flicks his fingers to zoom on the image, enlarging it to Loki's chest. Tony can see the machine begin to display the muscle mass beneath the skin, and he traces it idly, noticing that it seems... thinner than he expected. He frowns and takes a quick glance up at Loki, who has locked his jaw in an effort to keep himself still. The machine whirrs so fast around him that Tony can hardly see it now.

"You ok Loki?" He asks, having to yell over the noise. The god stares darkly at him, but nods slightly. His hand-held reader pings and he looks down to the rendering image. He grunts in frustration when her realizes the scanner has stopped just below the muscle tissue.

.

.

"Sir, I requite 57% more power to penetrate his inner core."

Tony's breath catches and he holds it while he weights his options. Ether he can stop now, and all Loki's willingness to help would be for nothing, (and he seriously doubted he's get Loki back in it any time soon) Or, he could amp up the power twice, as much and get him out of there faster. There was only a 8% chance that it might overload... but the worst it would do is pop a breaker or two. Or six...

"Ramp it up to 114%, lets not keep him in there any longer than we have to."

"But Sir, the potential for inj-

"Do it Jarvis, I know the math."

The scanner whirls about at breakneck speed now, whipping up a wind and ruffling papers. Tony has his eyes fixed on the display, watching the image go deeper. A green light pulses from the back of the image and tony flips it.

_Ah! There!_ A soft glow was blossoming out of Loki's spine. _If I can just- I knew it! Must be in the spinal fluid. Wait... more? His bones too? _The green glow was brightest around Loki's spine, but Tony watched it grow to encompass his skull, his rib-cage, down to his pelvis and all through out his legs. He would need to do a spinal tap, and a bone marrow sample. Banner was the only one he could trust with this and -

.

_Loki was screaming._

_._

Tony dropped the scanner on the ground and saw Loki caved in on himself, howling in pain, clawing at his skin.

"JARVIS! CUT THE POWER! TURN IT OFF!" Tony screamed and Loki reached out to snag the rotating scanner, causing sparks to fly. His hand bounced sharply off with a sickening crack and -_oh god why isn't it stopping! Where's my suit, gotta break it, where?-_

With an animalistic roar, Loki latched onto the scanner, the metal squealing under his fingertips. He halts it right in its tracks and struggles to rip it from he ground. As his hands touch the scanners, there is a spark, and Loki screams as his body is wracked with electricity. Tony rushes over trying to pull Loki from the scanner. His hands clamp around Loki's writs and his body convulses as the electricity tears though him. The lights explode around them as the power blows. Tony is knocked onto the cement floor, his head hitting with a burst of pain.

.

.

Tony is left panting in the dark. He blindly gropes for Loki, following the keening sobs. His hand finds Loki's ankle, but as he grips it to pull himself forward, there is a shock of cold so intense that it burns his hand. He lets go with a shout and there is an answering call of pain from Loki.

Tony groans and holds his hand under the light of his arc reactor. The flesh has turned bright red, and several small blisters are beginning to form on the edges. "Loki?" He calls out, needing to hear his lover's voice.

.

.

_Should have been paying attention! FUCK, Shouldn't have ramped the power, shouldn't have been inpatient. I hurt him an he trusted me. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK!_

Tony crawls on his hand and knees, keeping his injured hand close to his chest. There is a deep growl that sounds like something gargling with a mouth full of blood. Tony stops dead in his tracks.

There, just above him, are two burning red eyes. They float in the darkness towards him, and Tony feels, rather than sees the ice cold hand that latches onto his shoulder. It digs in painfully, and he grimaces.

"Loki? Loki its me, Tony." He asks and then grunts in pain as cold seeps into his shoulder. The red eyes blink once, slowly, and press up to his face. He can feel the frigid breath form ice crystals on his beard as they draw closer. Tony's heart hammers in his chest, terrified of this primal _-thing_- in front of him_._ The eyes tilt slowly, and a cold, dark voice answers.

"Not... Lo..ki." It says with a sigh, and Tony can feel another hand grip his burnt hand.

"Mon..ssster." It hisses in his ear, and with a snarl, flips him onto his stomach.

The emergency lights kick on with a dim, sickly yellow light, and Tony holds his breath in fear at the sight above him.

Loki's skin is deep blue, etched with tiny scars. _-Jotun, hes turned in to the frost giant again! But his eyes, its not him, oh god, its not him. Loki, Loki, Loki, Lo-_

He's chanting his lovers name, trying to call him back home, but the _Jotun_ above him laughs. "Gone, gone, gone!" he mimic's Tony's worried tone and laughs cruelly. "Poor Loki couldn't handle it. You hurt him rather badly. Shall I return the favour _pet_?"

"Loki! Will you snap out of it? I was only trying to help, I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry, Loki!" Tony pleads and he starts to panic when his hands are forced above his head. The Jotun straddles his hips and growls as it leans down to catch his mouth in a bruising kiss. Tony thrashed his head around, to try to escape, but Loki bit down hard and he gasped in pain. Loki forced his tongue into his mouth, and Tony struggled to breathe. The Jotun's tongue was cold enough to make his teeth hurt. His mouth was quickly loosing feeling, and the cold crept to the back of his throat making him gag. The Jotun bit down hard on his tongue, and Tony swallowed his own blood.

"Do I disgust you? Am I repulsive to you in this form?" The Jotun asks and Tony screams as his wrists begin to burn. He can feel them grow colder and, _-oh god its ice-_ forms around his wrists, locking them from thumbs to half way up his elbows. The ice is dry an cold and immediately his bones begin to hurt.

"Fuckin' Ow, Loki Stop it! That hurts! God-damn it!" He shouts and struggles hard against the unmovable burning ice.

"I care not ..." The Jotun whispers and cups his hands over the slight bulge in his pants, in a mockery of a lovers caress. But Tony's body cant help itself, he hardens under the touch. "It seems you are enjoying this pet."

"Loki I swear to god I'm sorry! Now let me out of this!" He howls and then whimpers as Loki grinds his hips hard into Tony's, rubbing up and down over his growing erection. "Loki this isn't like you, stop!"

The Jotun gives him a wicked grin. "It seems I must find a better use for your mouth, you bark too much, dog." Loki forced his jaw open and put two of his fingers in Tony's mouth. "Get them nice and wet, it will hurt less later my pet." He purrs and proceeds to nip the delicate skin just under the neckline of his shirt, and in one swift motion, yanks the cloth free.

Tony, pinned, helpless, does the only thing he can think of, hoping that this will get through to Loki. He bites down hard on Loki's fingers and the frozen god backhands him smartly. There is a white flash of pain, and Tony's eyes roll back for a moment.

He is flipped over to his stomach and The Jotun forms more ice over his wrists, sticking them to the floor. His pants are torn from his hips and boxers are shredded to pieces with Loki's nails. He is completely exposed now, and Tony twisted his head back to watch Loki remove the clothes from his own body. As his eyes wandered down, he realize that Loki's Jotun form had... increased his size. Tony swallowed thickly. "Loki..." He pleaded.

.

The Jotun lowered himself over Tony's back and snaked an arm under his chest to wrap around the front of his neck. Tony gasped at the frigid body covering him, and felt Loki's length press up against him. The frost giant growled in his ear. "You bit me pet, and I do not care to be disobeyed. I had planed on showing some... leniency, but now you will have none." The hand snaked up to cover his mouth, and Tony was left swearing uselessly.

He felt Loki part him and rub a frozen hand over his half hard arousal, causing his hips to thrust into it, seeking more friction. His body was betraying him, craving the touch of his lover. The Jotun laughed and Tony could feel the cold head press against his tight ring of muscles. He screamed an swore and bucked his hips, but Loki refused to budge. The hand tightened across his chest and in one brutal thrust, Loki tore into him.

Tony screamed loud and long, thrashing like an animal. The pain was excruciating, and his insides were burning from the cold. Loki pushed in to the hilt and a muffled sob escaped Tony's throat. Loki grunted in pleasure and began jerking his hips roughly, not even giving him time to adjust. Tony was forced flat against the cold cement floor, his own length pinned beneath him. Loki began to thrust inside him, and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

_Fuck, Loki I'm sorry, I deserve it. _He chants over with every movement, every thrust sending waves of agony through his body. _Should have watched more, I promised, I'm so sorry. _The Jotun's frigid length burns him with deep cold, and he begins to sob anew as he realizes he's beginning to bleed.

"-oki. Mffh. -st-p." He struggles through the vice grip on his mouth. He tries to wrench his hands free an succeeds in dislocating his shoulder, earning a fresh cry as Loki sinks his teeth into the warped muscle.

With one last ditch effort he twits his head violently and yells their safe word. "RED LIGHT! Loki, Red light! Stop- AHH!- Fuck! LOKI!"

Loki's body shudders above him and he stops thrusting. Tony watches him clutch his head and howl in agony.

_Got through! _

"Loki , its Tony, wake up! You need to stop -gahhhhh!" Tony cries as heat fills his insides from Loki's transformation back to human. The wailing god clutches his hands and blinks several times to clear his vision.

When Loki speaks, his voice is tiny and distant. "'Tony... what happened- Oh Anthony, what did I do to you?!" He cries and Tony can feel Loki soften inside him, and a small drip of blood hits the cement floor, echoing.

Loki takes his hands over his hips and tries to pull out as gently as he can, but Tony starts gasping in pain half way through. When Loki is finally free from his body, he can feel a sticky warmth trickle behind him.

"Loki... hands...please..." He manages, too exhausted and overwhelmed to last much longer.

Loki, sobbing hard, breaks the ice with his hands and Tony curls up in a ball, trying to bring warmth back into them. His fingers are white with cold and he holds his hands to his body but cannot move them.

Tony is dizzy and freezing and hurt,everywhere burns from the cold. He struggles to stand, but cant quite make it. The world spins and Tony Stark faints onto the bloody concrete floor.

.

.

_The world blurs in an out of focus, Tony is vaguely aware of being carried up to the bedroom. His head lolls to the side and presses up against something familiar. Its warm and comforting. He leans in and listens to the comforting heartbeat. He frowns a little. Its faster than he is used to. Why? He places a hand on the warm body that carries him and listens as it skips a beat. He nuzzles close and tries to lose himself in the sound. The ebb and flow of the beat is soothing, and he falls asleep for a moment. _

_When he awakens he is warm. Deliciously warm. He breathes in a lungful of steam and when he kicks his leg, he meets resistance. Tile. Water. Shaking hands try to steady him, and he emits a cry of longing when they leave his body. He tries to speak, but the words fall from his mouth unformed. He tries hard to focus, and one by one his injuries blossom over his body. Tony comes to with a strangled cry._

_._

_._

Tony is chest deep in his bath water, head cushioned against the rim with a wet towel. The water is slightly pink and he dips his frostbitten hand into the water, making him wince.

He looks around the bathroom, but Loki is nowhere in sight. "Loki.." He starts and chokes on his voice as he finds his lover cowering behind the door frame. Loki is wringing a washcloth in his hands and refuses to make eye contact with him. He notices several large bruises all up his arms and a split lip. His eyes are red from tears and he emits a barely contained whimper and falls to his knees. Tony tries to get out of the tub, and he stops, the pain inside him too much to move. "Loki..." He asks again. "Lover, please come here."

Loki sniffles and looks at him, utterly lost. All Tony wants to do is hold him, tell him it will be ok. "Please?" He extends his hand, waiting. Loki gives him a tiny smile, then bursts into wracking sobs. He clutches Tony's hand like a lifeline. "Tony it wasn't me, I would never... I was lost and, I... couldn't find my way. How can you ever forgive me?" He cries and Tony's heart wrenches.

"Loki, hey... Look at me..." he tilts his lover's chin up and kisses him, sweetly and slowly. Loki goes to move away but He holds Loki's hand over the tub, and keeps him there. He kisses him until Loki yields, a muffled sob of relief that works its way past their lips. Tony parts for a moment to look kindly into Loki's eyes. "I know love. There is nothing to forgive. I t wasn't you." He takes a stray strand of Loki's hair and tucks it behind his ear.

.

.

_There would be time enough to talk about this later. When he was calmer, and when Loki wasn't going to bolt or... lose himself again. They would talk about it. Why it happened. What Loki did._

_But right now, Tony wanted his lover._

_._

_._

He sighs greatly and the exhaustion of the last hour catches up with him. "Carry me to the bed will you? I need to sleep."

Loki dips his hands in the water and Tony folds into them. Loki helps him up and out of the tub to stand him on his feet, passing a towel to dry him off with. Tony notices how careful he is, almost as if he is afraid to touch him at all. Once he is dry, Loki helps him into bed. Tony moans in delight at the cool sheets and flips over to his stomach. As he snuggles one arm under the pillow, he notices Loki heading for the door again.

"Don't go." He asks softly.

Loki turns in the door way and looks away from him.

"You still wish to be with me?" He asks, barely above a whisper. "Even after all this?"

"Always Loki." Tony says and smiles when his lover glides over to the bed. "I gave you a piece of my heart. I need to feel it again. I need you near me. Now come here, I want to hold you."

Loki slips into the blankets and snuggles close to him. Tony reaches out and finds Loki's hand in the darkness. He holds it tight, and notices that his arm doesn't hurt anymore. "You fixed me?" he asks, knowing the answer. Loki nods and his eyes flick down for a moment. "Thank-you." He says and pulls Loki close to his chest, one arm warped around his waist.

Tony nudges forward and Loki meets him half way. They kiss, long and slow, letting their emotions out through the passion of their embrace. Tony clutches Loki tight in his arms, sensing the urgent need of Loki. To be held. To be close. To be loved unconditionally. He can feel his lover's body shake with the want of it. And Tony gives it to him. Time falls to the wayside and they loose themselves in each others body's.

They are connected, whole, for a fleeting moment. They linger this way for a very long time. Two souls becoming one, at long last.

Loki is the first to tire, and Tony watches his lover sleep. He runs one hand over the curve of Loki's hips, up his side, and finally down his arm. He works his fingers under Loki's own and smiles when Loki sighs in his sleep.

He just lies there, holding his lovers hand until the grey of a new dawn brightens the horizon. He draws Loki in close, and rests his head beside Loki's. He closes his eyes and drifts into a beautiful dream.


End file.
